War Against Demons
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: Atemu,now leader and king of the demons,is haveing a good time for ruling three years with his lover,Seto.but now the elves declare war against him for the gifts he recieved from the Gods,and they're gonna shoW no mercy.YxS Epilogue Up.
1. What Started It All

Me: im going to regret this, for ive got enough stories to at least _try _to finish, but i cant get this out of my system. T.T i need to find out how to control my nerves to keep in order of my fics...

Author's Note: this is a sequel to Dragon Riders and Battle of the Serpent Gods, so if u haven't read them then I highly recommend that u read them to understand whats going on with this fic.sorry that the summary doesnt say but i had no room! sorry.oh and rated M for violence, blood, some highly adult sex, and language.

Disclaimer: i own nothing! TwT oh and Onee-Sama, i didnt ask im sorry but i didn't mention yer OC's name...if that helps...XX

**Chapter 1 **What Started It All

* * *

For three years Atemu has been successful with being leader of the demons, so far the demons have been doing well as to live without little violence. With little violence was a big step for the demons, but with the help with a certain female demon and her red dragon(u can guesss but im not saying), the demons learned to control their anger.

Atemu's relationship with Seto is doing very well, they're both happy and know with just one look not to disturb if the other is angry or going through some depression of some sorts. Kohaku has grown into a beautiful and yet strong dragon; shining ruby like scales, glimmering golden chest and belly, and his best physical charactertic is his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Eyes that are so similiar to Horachty's, the only difference with the eyes is that these ones belong to a different dragon, not Horachty. Often Kohaku would find his rider staring at his eyes in wonder, then when the demon king would realize that he's been found out, Atemu would look away in embarrassment. Kohaku understands perfectly, he knows that he's loved by his rider, but Atemu, Kohaku can tell, is still affected with Horachty's death.

One night Kohaku had a dream of a beautiful golden dragon, looking closer at the dragon, the younger realized that they both have the same eyes. The next day Kohaku asked Kisara what his father looked like. Instantly Kisara answered "As golden as the suns rays on pure gold." did the red dragon realize that his dream was his father, or in more specific term, _sire._

A little later on Kohaku found out that Atemu had the same dream, it was just that somehow that both dragon and rider had the same dream. Getting over the shock, Kohaku no longer came into speaking terms for his rider for a while. But when Atemu begged and apologized to his partner, Kohaku couldn't help but laugh in the way of a dragon could with grunts and snorts.

At the first year Atemu drank his first drop of the dragon blood from the bottle that Slifer gave him. Already at that moment he could feel powerful, much so to the point he passed out. It was lucky for him that Seto was near, and so the taller demon took his mate to bed and put the bottle in the safe place where only he and Atemu know of. When Atemu woke up, it was about a half a month after he drank the one drop.

Surprised, Atemu could see why Slifer suggested that he would take a drop every fifty to a hundred years. It also seemed that the power surged through Kohaku as well, making him energetic for weeks. Eventually the red dragon had to crash down from the energy, and he crashed down _hard._ As so, Kohaku was only able to sleep for two weeks to sleep away the rest of his energy.

Not long after, Atemu had the power to transform into anything he wanted. As for Kohaku, he ended up breathing a crimson flame tinted with a bright golden color. A world breaking record for the both of them, for no demon could transform into anything he wanted, and Kohaku is the youngest dragon to ever use his signature attack at the age of five monthes.

But news of the powerful drink of blood reached the ears of the demons most eager rival, the elves. Now don't get me wrong, oh no, the elves have knowledge beyond any of the other races on earth. They know from past experiences that if Atemu has too much power, then he could wipe out the other surrounding countries and rule the world and rip it into chaos and destruction.

It is then that the Elves sent a letter to the demon king, demanding to hand over the bottle of dragon blood or there will be certain death among him and his people. Of course, the demons were outraged, but Atemu calmed them down, and sent a letter back to the Elves. The letter was written in the most beautiful elven way, even for a demon, the elves gave some credit to the demon king, but not much.

_To the Elf Royal Family,_

_I am disappointed that many of you would accuse false facts against me, I know excactly what would happen if the bottle was put into the wrong hands. But I standby to what I promised to Slifer the Sky Dragon, I will never leave it unsafe, and I am certainly not the type for the lust of power. For all that I simply want and must humply clarify to you, is to keep the world at peace.  
_

_I know what you are thinking as you ask yourselves, "Why must a demon wish to bring peace to the world?" Well here's my answer. I am not a full demon, I was only turned demon because of a recently deceased demon rider who I shall not name under many circumstances. Circunstances that would cost dearly if i was to write down his name. But I am sure that you know who I'm talking about. What race I am before I turned demon is that I was all three races that walk on two legs._

_Let me explain, my ancestors on my father's side, is a mix of both humans and elf. It was so because it would keep the bloodline of the Pharaoh strong, and to keep it from the impure as they waited until the prophecy would fufill. But then my mother, who has a history of ancestors who are all demon, fell in love and together they had me. Yes, I am all three races, it is hard to believe even for me.  
_

_So I kindly beg that we settle an agreement that I keep the gift the God of Heaven gave me, for this small bottle has the blood of my former partner, whom I miss dearly. It may sound odd for a demon king to hold on whats left of my former partner, but its all that I have other than my memories, I am happy with the gifts from the Serpent Gods, and for having Kohaku as my new partner. I only hope that we won't settle this with war, for I warn you, war will be my last resort._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Atemu Al Huun_

It was then that the elves decided to use this letter as a weakness. For now they know exactly what to do to bring down the demon king, and take the so called gifts he recieved from the Serpent Gods, when the so called 'gifts' were most likely stolen. And with luck, Atemu Al Hunn wouldn't know what happened as he dies.

* * *

Me: good for the third story from Dragon Riders and Battle of the Serpent Gods eh? hope u all like it.

Review plz!


	2. Unexpected

Me: waaah! no one has reviewed this fic!T.T i can forgive onee-sama cuz she has work to do,but what happened to the rest of my readers? T.T

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

**Chapter 2 **Unexpected

* * *

After a few days of planning, the elves sent their dragon rider towards Aibiki Bara for the perfect plan to destroy the demon king. The elf rider is named Siegfried, and his dragon, a light lavender female, is Valkerie Sphye(1). Siegfried knows exactly what to do to bring down the demon king, and he's going to do it slowly and painfully.

Atemu woke up with a weird feeling in his gut. He doesn't understand why, but he feels like he should be careful, Seto noticed this of course and tried to calm the other down. That resulted with Atemu getting even more freaked out, leaving Seto with no choice but to place guards all over the palace, and a few spies to have a look around.

Even still Atemu couldn't calm down, he wouldn't eat breakfast even if his magician, Mahaado, tries to get his king to eat. Whatever is happening, Atemu is getting even more nervous by the minute. Having enough of this, the demon king got up and left to his bedroom, finding Hikaru and put it in a pond in the royal gardens.

Hastily, in the ancient language, Atemu asked why he's feeling so nervous.

_"Show me why I'm feeling so nervous, show me please." _And then the blue stone glowed, a figure was beginning to show on the pond's surface. The figure was tall, easily known as an elf, with pink hair riding on a lavender female dragon heading towards Aibiki Bara. The scene changed into one where it shows the same rider, but has taken control of the demon army, including the general, Seto.

Atemu stare in shock, his crimson eyes widened in fear as he saw himself fighing his own lover, protecting the children, the old, and the sickly while the army is attacking the palace. The scene changed to where it showed the elf dragon rider killing Kohaku, and Kisara. And the last scene showed Seto striking Atemu's heart with Sohi, afterwards it showed the demon rider killing Seto.

Atemu screamed, splashing the water with his hand to make it stop. Immediately servants came to their king's side, trying to calm him down as one went to the council for the news that Atemu explained to the servants. The council, which is a total of six, left the throne room and to their king who is shivering in fear as his eyes showed no emotion as to what he saw.

The members of the council are, Seto, Isis, Karim, Shada, Mahaado, and Malik. Yes, Malik joined the demons and turned demon himself, and he is now a member of Atemu's council. Following Mahaado is his apprentic, Mana, fear in her azure eyes as she looked at her friend Atemu.

"Atemu, is it true?" Shada asked.

"Hikaru is a jewel that shows everything, it doesn't lie." Atemu hissed.

"Now that we know what the elves are doing, what are we going to do?" Isis wondered.

"I say we attack and destroy them once and for all!" Malik growled.

"But the vision the Hikaru stone showed is that the elf dragon rider is able to put a controling spell on us. We can't risk having us attack our king." Mahaado pointed out.

"We may have to abandon Aibiki Bara if we don't come up with something soon." Atemu hissed, not liking the way this is going.

"Then where do you propose we go?" Karim asked.

"I don't know, which is closer, Rohan or Gondor?" Atemu growled.

"Rohan is closer." Mahaado answered.

"Then that would be too easy for the elf rider to find us." Atemu hissed as he began to pace around.

"Do you want us to evacuate the demons and set off to Gondor?" Seto asked.

"No, we'll confront the elf rider." Atemu said suddenly.

"You aren't serious aren't you?" the council members asked.

"I'll confront him away from Aibiki Bara, while you guys send a messenger to Gondor and Rohan, to gather the riders, and to meet me and the elf rider at the four boundaries of countries of men, elves, and demons." Atemu explained.

"Who should we choose to send?" Karim wondered.

"We must send someone who is fast and can get the job done quickly." Seto answered.

"I'm fast, and I can do the job quickly." Mahaado volunteered.

"And I shall ride for Gondor, leaving my second in command, Malik, take care of the army." Seto announced.

"Very well, all is settled. Now we must get ready, the elf rider is on his way." Atemu hissed, leaving the room to find his dragon partner, Seto doing the same while Mahaado makes ready to leave for Rohan.

* * *

For five minutes the three were getting ready, and now the three demons set off to their destination. Seto rode Kisara to the North, towards the realm of Gondor. Mahaado flies towards the East, where Rohan resides. And finally Atemu and his partner Kohaku, fly off to the west to confront the elf rider.

It didn't take long for Atemu to meet up with the elf rider. Even from far away the demon king could see the surprise on the other's face, smirking, Atemu leaned to his right, making Kohaku change course as they challenged the other pair to follow. Taking the bait, the elf rider followed the demon king. The lavender female dragon roared, challenging the smaller male to turn around and fight.

_"Sorry miss, I don't want to hurt those pretty scales of yours." _Kohaku teased, the female growled.

_"You don't want me to bite that pretty handsome head off now don't you?" _the female hissed.

_"I'm sorry, but you can't do that." _Kohaku growled, causing the female to let out an angry roar.

Atemu leaned forward, giving Kohaku the chance to speed up. Realizing that the smaller dragon is getting away, Seigfried leaned forward as well, Valkerie Sphye happily sped up to catch up with the smaller male. But when Valkerie Sphye got close to Kohaku's flank, the red dragon quickly turned at a different direction, the female following. Soon Seigfried felt dizzy, and suddenly realized why.

The demon leader is having his dragon go in circles, and Valkerie Sphye is following right behind him! Why would the demon king want to go in circles? Roars of disapproval were heard, the elf looked over his shoulder to see the dragon riders of Rohan, and Gondor, flying towards them.

Thinking that its for backup, Siegfried urged his dragon to leave. But as Valkerie Sphye turned, Kohaku slammed right into her! It was so sudden for Valkerie Sphye to turn that it was too late for Kohaku to change course, resulting the two dragons to fall as they growled and snarled at each other. Finally the two dragons came apart and landed safely on their feet, althought Kohaku landed lazily making the ground shake and the landing uncomfortable for Atemu.

"Kohaku, next time make the landing smoother." Atemu groaned as he got off.

_Sorry, but at least you didn't get crashed into a bigger dragon. _Kohaku said in the mind link.

_'Sorry.' _Atemu said. Kohaku felt a wave of guilt and sadness from the other.

_Look Atemu I- _Atemu put up his hand to his dragon, clearly not in the mood to listen. Kohaku looked at his partner for a moment, before he snorted and leaped into the sky, flying back towards Aibiki Bara.

Seto blinked at his king, Atemu wouldn't be the type to send off his dragon, but this is Kohaku, not Horachty. Maybe Atemu is still trying to adjust for loosing Horachty and then shortly after getting another dragon partner. Yugi, who watched all of this, only hoped that his brother would get over the last bit of pain in his heart to fully accept Kohaku.

"Now, since we're all here, we must discuss matters as to why the elves chose to fight against my brother because of his three _gifts _he recieved _three years ago_." Yugi announced.

"King of Gondor, I will only say is that he does not deserve to keep the gifts in his possession." Seigfried answered.

"Why?" Joey demanded.

"Because, King of Rohan(2), he could be keeping them for the lust for power..." Seigfried didn't finish.

"I have _no_ lust for power at _all._ Why would the serpent gods give me the gifts in the _first place_?" Atemu snapped.

"_Given_? _Stolen_ more likely." Seigfried corrected.

"They weren't stolen, how would I steal them when the serpent gods are one of the most powerful creatures on this earth." Atemu hissed.

"Then prove it." Seigfried snapped.

"We were witnessess during the time when he was given the three gifts." Yugi stepped in before Atemu could say anything.

"An' Atemu isn't de kind of person ter steal somethin'." Joey added.

"Yea, so its best not to accuse him for false facts." Tristand said.

"But then what about his relationship with his latest dragon? After all his first one died, leaving him with another dragon partner with a bad relationship." Seigfried said, Yugi and his friends cringed in fear from the look on Atemu's face.

"You _dare_ to talk about my relationship with my best friends?" Atemu growled dangerously.

"Yes, I dare." Seigfried smirked.

Atemu's gaze turned to the lavender female dragon. Valkerie Sphye could feel the heated gaze upon her, but she doesn't flinch in case the demon tries to do something. Atemu walks up to the female dragon, inspecting her as he looked from head to tail. Looking closely at every detail, the demon king noticed many things that he's surprised that it hasn't been noticed by the rider, for any elf as a matter of fact.

"You know, I believe your dragon is going to die soon due to scale disease(3), bacteria within the wounds, and if you look closely, and judging by the smell, she's bleeding along the inside of her chest." Atemu said, earning a death glare from Seigfried.

"How could you know?" Seigfried asked.

"Just by inspecting your dragon, and since I have a strong sense of smell I can smell internal bleeding." Atemu pointed out.

"Okay, back on the subject." Yugi interrupted. "Now, Seigfried, do you think that there's enough proof for Atemu's _gifts_ from the serpent gods?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure that it is enough proof." Seigfried answered, getting back on Valkerie Sphye.

The lavender dragon gave the demon king a look, a look of appreciation and wonder. All Atemu did in response was to smile slightly in wonder why the dragon would give him such a look. Then Valkerie Sphye took off with her rider, leaving Atemu give a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for helping me, Yugi, Joey." Atemu said, smiling at his friends.

"No prob man." Joey said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"After all, what are friends for?" Yugi smiled, his older brother smiled back.

"By the way, what happened to Mahaado?" Atemu asked.

"He's helpin' de healers with spells dat dey don't know of." Joey answered.

"Oh, well tell him that when he's done then bring him over to Aibiki Bara. But if he's done in the middle of the night let him stay for the night. I don't want him to fall asleep during a council meeting tomorrow." Atemu said, Joey gave him a nod of understanding.

"Now we'd better get going." Atemu said, turning towards his dragon...or at least where his dragon should be.

"Seto, can I ride with you?" Atemu asked, embarrassed that his partner isn't here.

"Sure. Get on." Seto said, getting up on Kisara's back. When the tall demon was on, he offered his hand for to help Atemu up. Taking the other's hand in his, they pulled the king onto Kisara, sitting in front of Seto. Atemu blushed slightly when Seto wrapped one hand around the smaller's waist as Kisara took flight.

When they were far enough, Seto nipped at Atemu's neck, earning a moan of pleasure and pain.

"What was that for?" Atemu hissed..

"For being embarrassed of our relationship." Seto growled. Atemu blinked.

"You could tell?"

"Yea just because of your strong, bashful scent."

Atemu thought for a moment. Then he leaned forwards and kissed the other on the lips, hoping that the other would forgive him. Seto gradually kissed back, loving the taste of the other as they flew on towards Aibiki Bara.

* * *

Me: well, this was a little longer than i expected, hop u liked it!

1)u know the monster Seigfried has during the championship tournament?

2)yes, Joey is the king or rohan

3)scale disease is like skin disease but instead of skin its scales.

Review plz!


	3. Change Of Plans

Me: well now im happy! ive got reviews for this fic!yay! and since im in a good mood i'll update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! and Tyr rightfully belongs to Onee-sama, or more specific, Slifer-sama. Thank u Onee-sama!

**Chapter 3 **Change Of Plans

* * *

Seigfried thought about the incident with the other riders, for some reason he couldn't help but think over what Atemu said about his dragon, Valkerie Spye. The elf couldn't help but think if the demon king said that to make him fear for his dragon's life, or if it was to get back to what Seigfried said about the relationship with Atemu and Kohaku, _or _if it was really true.

_Don't worry about me, keep your mind on the plan to uproot the demon king. _Valkerie Sphye said through the mind link.

_'Are you sure you're all right?' _Seigfried asked.

_Don't waste your breath or thought to worry about me. _Valkerie Sphye snapped. The lavender dragon knew that Atemu was right about all three of those sicknesses, but she couldn't tell her rider or else they won't be able to finish the plan. Valkerie Sphye is the kind of female dragon that doesn't like others worried about her, she wants everything to get done right for her rider, even it costs her life she puts her rider's needs before hers.

And with that settled, the two dragon and rider veered off to their right. Flying towards the castle of demons, the castle that is known as Aibiki Bara.

* * *

Seto and Atemu rode on Kisara's back towards the familiar sights of Aibiki Bara. It was then that Atemu could feel his nervousness come back, the same feeling as this morning, but the feeling was more of dread. Without realizing it, Atemu's scent immediately turned to fear, Seto noticed the fear scent and peered over the other's shoulder to look at his lover's face.

It was the look of pure fear.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, but something's wrong with all of this." Atemu muttered, looking over to the homes of the demons all around the castle, noticing that none of the said demons were outside.

Atemu's fear turned into reality, for at the castle grounds, stood the demons that lived in the houses, the royal guards, and the whole army being controled by none other than Seigfried and Valkerie Sphye. Eyes widened in fear, Atemu urgently leaned right, Seto along with him to make Kisara to turn as quickly as possible. As they turned, Atemu used a spell to magically teleporting the three gifts from their hiding places and into Atemu's hands.

Once they were in his arms, he put them in a pouch that would only open to him to take the gifts. But the demon king put on the dragon tooth around his neck, as he used a spell to teleport Hien and Sohi, the two swords came to their owners in a flash. Nearby, on the outskirts of the forest, Atemu saw Kohaku, following right behind Kisara. And right beside Kohaku was the demon council, but with one glance Atemu realized that they weren't being mind controlled.

Together the demons and dragons flew as fast as they could to get away from Aibiki Bara, the demons having some trouble keeping up on their dragons, until Malik called forth his light brown dragon Ptah, and began to ride on him with Shada behind him. Shada was the demon who needed rest from flying so fast the most, for the demon had to fight off some of the royal guards to help the others and himself escape, many bites and scratches were seen on his body.

Atemu noticed that Mana was having a harder time, for the female demon was smaller than the others, therefore her flying isn't as fast as the others. Quickly Atemu got off Kisara, suddenly facing the ground as he fell until Kohaku flew beneath him, stopping the fall. When Atemu got comfortable on his dragon, he held out his hand to his friend, who took it and the demon king pulled the female demon behind him and onto the red dragon's back.

With the two tired out demons on dragons were satisfied, the group continued to fly as fast and as hard as they can. Atemu couldn't help but remember the incident from his past, the incident that changed his life forever.

_Flashback_

_Atemu quickly got up on his horse without hesitation, when up he made sure that his precious object was safely in his bag on his back. Reassured, he made his horse, Nazeer, gallop off fast towards the mountain's forest and off to the nearest country borderlines, Rohan._

_Looking over his shoulder to make sure his cousin, Seto, was right behind him. Seeing the tall bruenette on his horse right by Nazeer's flanks,the horses nostrils flaring as Seto urged his horse to gallop and head to head Atemu's black horse._

_A silver female dragon flew above them, trying to make enemy's spies run for their lives, if they didn't then she would kill them herself. She wanted no enemy cross lines with the two young men, who carry her two most precious things of the entire world, her last two eggs._

_Now the trio fled to Rohan, they are fleeing at full speed and at full might to get there before dusk came along and they would have to sleep for the night. Fearing they would be attacked, they pushed further on and fasther, trying to avoid not only their enemy, but time as well._

_End of Flashback_

And as it turns out, Atemu is facing through the same thing as last time, but instead of dragon eggs, they were replaced with the three gifts from the serpent gods. Was this the end? Was this a sign that the end would turn out to be the same as the beginning? Where the end would be the same as the beginning? Or is this the beginning of the end? Question after question screamed in Atemu's head, Kohaku growled dangerously as the screaming questions rammed through the dragon's head as well.

But Atemu didn't notice the growling as his bangs overshadowed his eyes, Kisara looked over to the red dragon and then to Atemu, noticing the look. The screaming questions turned into just plain screaming, hurting both dragon and rider's heads. Finally having enough, Kohaku roared in pain, the roar carried through the skies and to the dragons of Gondor and Rohan, hurting Kisara's ears.

_He certainly has the scream roar like his mother. _Kisara pointed out to Seto.

_'Oh really? Because I can hear that as well, now could he please stop?' _Seto said.

Then Kohaku spotted a rushing river, the river was big enough for a dragon his size. Flying upwards, then turning to where his head is diving nose first into the river. Mana squeeled as she opened up her wings and quickly became airborn as she screamed out Atemu's name. The demon king ignored the shout, his body leaning forward upon instinct, showing that Atemu was too much in thought that he doesn't even know what's about to happen.

Kisara dived downwards to catch up with the red dragon, but with two demons on her back and her heavy weight there was nothing the female dragon could do, so Malik and his dragon Ptah dived downwards towards Kohaku. But before the light tan dragon could get a few inches besides the tail, the red dragon hit the rushing river. Ptah quickly veered off the dive, barely escaping the rushing water.

It appears that the water current was much stronger more fierce than Kohaku thought, as he tried his best to stay above the water and pushing against the water. Atemu's body was too shocked from the cold, cold water, his instinct took over as he became numb as he fought against the current. Within a few seconds, the two were being swept away, their bodies rolling and twirling.

Atemu, being the smaller, was easily being pushed to the point he can't surface for air. Panicking, Atemu tried all he could to get back up to the surface for air, only to be hit in the chest by one of Kohaku's legs. The hit caused Atemu to scream and open his mouth, letting out all of the air that was left in his lungs, choking, Atemu struggled once more before he met darkness.

* * *

Kohaku could feel the life of his rider slip away, quickly the red dragon tried to find him, but accidently hit his rider's chest in the process. The red dragon felt the other struggle a little more before Atemu went limb, not moving at all. Feeling his lungs loose air, Kohaku held his breath as he took his partner with his frong leg to lift him up for air, Atemu didn't respond at all to the air that was offered, and it was getting harder to keep him above the surface.

Kohaku let out a roar of panic, a roar that took all his energy to roar for help, then he too had little air in his lungs. Calming part of him down, Kohaku used that small air to the best, wanting to stay awake for his rider, and to keep the other above the surface. Kohaku started to use his head to balance his rider on as the red dragon looked for a large boulder to climb onto.

Seeing one, Kohaku swam to that direction, trying desperately to make it. His chest came in contact, then the rest of his body as Kohaku climbed up. Gasping for air, and getting very little thanks to his rider, Kohaku took up what he had and climbed all the way out of the water, gently laying his partner on the ground. Then as the familiar, most beautiful white shape landing beside him, Kohaku fainted.

Kisara followed the two drowning friends, when she saw the red dragon climb out of the rushing river she made the move to land. When she touched the ground, Kohaku fainted. Fear shown in the four pairs of sapphire blue eyes, Seto got off and began to do CPR on his lover, while Kisara went to Kohaku's side, nudgeing him to stay awake.

The other demons and Ptah landed nearby, Mana running up to her leader's side, doing her best to use a spell that could clear all the water in the demon king's lungs. As Seto started to use his hands to pump Atemu's heart to start working again, the demon spat out the water, couphing as he did. But another substance came out from Atemu's mouth, it was a deep red, the bright redness of blood.

Seto stared in shock, wondering how this could happen, the demon king is as healthy as any demon. So why would he be couphing up blood? Suddenly Seto's keen eye spotted Atemu's clothes bleeding along the chest. Strange, Atemu didn't spit out the blood there, then the tall demon got an idea and took off Atemu's top half of his clothes, just enough to show the wound.

Inspecting it carefully, Seto realized that it was a cut made by a dragon's talon, and a big bruise forming from Atemu's shoulders to the bottom rib in the rib cage. Feeling over the ribs gently, Seto noticed a few were broken, giving the explanation why Atemu couphed up blood. As Atemu, still unconcioius, gasped for air, Kohaku kept blowing dirt in the air as he took in deep breathes, letting it out through his nose.

Atemu began coughing again, as he did he coughed up blood. This wasn't supposed to happen...

_"Perhaps the ribs caused a hole in the lungs, now he's going to bleed and bleed if we don't stop it soon, and it has to be fast and be done right now." _Kisara suggested.

Seto looked at the others, his eyes giving them a silent plea to help stop the bleeding. The council looked down sadly, none of them were good at healing, the only ones who could was Mahaado, but he's at Rohan, and his apprentice, Mana, isn't a big help when it came to spells. Suddenly a familiar roar called from the sky, Kisara raised her head, hearing the familiar roar of Nakia's.

Quickly Kisara let out a roar in return as Atemu began coughing again, this time Seto kissed the other, hoping the demon king would swallow the blood. The demon king's body responded by swallowing the blood, after all demons survive with fourty percent on fresh blood.

Yugi quickly got off his dragon's back, running up to his brother's side. Seeing the problem with only one look, the king of Gondor gestured for his healer, Raphael, to come over immediately. Finding himself at Atemu's side again to heal, Raphael began to use some herbs on Atemu's chest, to get rif of infection. Then Raphael used a mixture of a liquid that is different herbs put together, and rubbed it gently over the forming bruise.

The liquid herbs was to warm up the skin and bones, and the warmth would cause the broken bones become unbroken, healing the cracks of the bone. The proccess was painful, and it would take all afternoon and all night, to make things worse is that Atemu was starting to moan and groan in pain, his face showing pain as the healing of the liquid herbs taking their tole.

"Easy Nii-sama, you're going have to go through the pain." Yugi whispered softly as he softly rubbed his brother's cheek lovingly.

"Now is the problem is to close the holes in his lungs." Raphael announced.

"We'll have to get Mahaado." Mana said.

"Which of these dragon's are the fastest?" Raphael asked.

"Bakura is." Ryou answered.

"Then ride on him to Rohan, get Mahaado, and quickly bring him here before nightfall. We can't move Atemu until the holes in his lungs are closed, for I fear that if we move him he'll cough up more blood." Raphael explained.

"I'll do it as fast as I can." Ryou reassured, getting back on Bakura's back, setting off to fly up and towards Rohan, flying as fast as they can.

When the grey dragon and his rider left, Seto licked the blood away from Atemu's cheeks and neck, the demon's body turned its attention to the affection of licking. With that, there was less moaning and groaning in pain. Replacing the sounds of pain, was small gasps to breathe.

Within the hour, Atemu would cough up the blood, before the red substance leaves his mouth, Seto would kiss him to stop the blood and making the demon swallowing it, proserving the blood for future use. There was one time, around fourty minutes into the hour, when Atemu opened his eyes slightly. The lovely ruby jewels meeting the sapphire ones, recognizing them, Atemu smiled weakly.

Seto smiled back, loving to see his lover's beautiful ruby eyes. Then, as the smile came, it went, and the red rubies closed, sleeping once again. Twenty minutes later, Ryou returned with Mahaado, both on Bakura's back. Mahaado quickly gets off of the grey dragon and running to his king's side as Yugi got out of the way. Mahaado immediately used a spell to heal the holes as the magician's hand covered the chest where the lungs would be.

Atemu's body glowed in a green color, as he began to groan in pain again, but the pain subsided quickly as Mahaado used the same spell on the other lung. When he was done, Atemu's raspy breathing turned into a rythamic, soft breathing as he slept on in a peaceful state.

* * *

Me: well i hope u liked it!

Review plz!


	4. Getting Ready For Battle

Me: this is turning out to be a good day for me to update three stories in a row. wow, I'm surprised.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! and Tyr rightfully belongs to Onee-sama

**Chapter 4 **Getting Ready For Battle

* * *

And for the next three weeks, Atemu was in a coma. Mahaado doesn't know why but its most likely because of the medical attention he had, too much of it was given to him during the time where the magician and Raphael tried to save the demon king's life. Kohaku is doing well, although it took him a week for him to get his energy back to fly to Gondor.

But other than that, Kohaku is fine except he's sore from all the fighting of the strong current. That wasn't at all a surprise, but the red dragon learned his lesson not to dive into a flowing river that has a strong current to the point you can't escape from it. And it seems that Kohaku has grown such an attachment to Kisara, that the red dragon gets a little sensitive when another male is near her.

Kisara sees what the problem is instantly. And so does Iactos and the three legendary dragons, who happen to be the oldest dragons in the Dragon Lair. Nakia is confused but doesn't ask, for she doesn't want to get snapped at from Kohaku.

The white dragon knows what the situation is, but she doesn't know what to say to Kohaku. Kisara likes Kohaku, but she doesn't know if its love or just a motherly like love. After all Kisara was the dragon who tought the younger everything she knew of from attacking to defense in the air. And it wasn't exactly the right time to have eggs when Aibiki Bara has been taken over.

One day thunder clouds appeared over the sky suddenly, instantly Kisara and those who knew what the clouds mean, knew that Slifer is hovering over them. And certaintly enought, Tyr shows up. She had a look of worry on her face as she landed in the Dragon Lair. The female demon hastily walked over to Kohaku, inspecting him carefully.

"You're sure you're alright Kohaku?" Tyr asked as Kohaku sniffed the demon in case if she was being controlled.

Finding no trace of danger, he replied_, "Yes, I'm fine. Other than the sore legs and back." _

"You'll need to excersize soon." Tyr said, turning away to head off to Atemu's room. Before she turned the corner, she looked back.

"And try and see if you can get to Atemu through the mind link, try to wake him up." Tyr said before she walked passed the corner.

Tyr made her way towards Atemu's room. When she found it, she opens the door and walks in, finding her son in bed alseep as expected. But laying next to Atemu was his mate, Seto. Tyr smiled at the two, she couldn't help but think that these two make a good and yet cute couple. It was then that the female demon caught Atemu's scent, it has changed slightly but it was so small a change that the female demon couldn't identify it.

"How's Atemu?" Tyr asked when she came up beside the bed.

"He's fine, but he's not responding to anything I do to wake him up." Seto answered.

"I hope he'll wake up soon. For I'm afaid I have some bad news." Tyr hissed.

"What kind of bad knews?" Seto asked.

"I can't say anything until Atemu wakes up." Tyr replied.

Seto sighed, turning his attention back to his lover, stroking Atemu's cheeks lovingly. All that Seto would get from the sweet gestures was the same rythamic, soft breathing of the other sleeping on. It was then that Atemu's face showed annoyance, the two demons next to him realized that Kohaku was able to get in contact.

_Atemu, you have to wake up._

_'Why?'_

_Cuz, your mother and lover are right beside you. And your mother wants to talk to you._

_'Five more minutes.'_

_Atemu you have got to wake up!_

_'Why?'_

_I already told you why. _

_'Leave me alone.'_

_Atemu please. You're a king of the demons remember? And Aibiki Bara has been taken over._

_'Something in my body is changing, I don't know what. I'm trying to figure it out.'_

_Atemu, you can inspect that later, and besides wouldn't it be better if you inspected what's changing when you're awake?_

_'Do I really have to?'_

_Yes if you want to stay alive._

_'Fine.'_

Atemu slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but as he opened them up more he recognized Seto on his left and Oka-sama at his right. Blinking the rest of the blurriness away, Atemu lifted his head up, looking from Seto to Tyr, then back to Seto.

"How long have I been out?" Atemu asked in a raspy voice.

"For at least three weeks." Seto answered.

"Really? It didn't feel like it." Atemu groaned in pain as he laid his head back down on the soft pillow.

"How much pain are you feeling?" Tyr asked.

"It feels like I've been kicked by a horse, stomped on by a very large dragon, and then thrown off a big cliff and slamming into water." Atemu replied, his body aching all over. Heck it even hurt to move a finger or a toe.

"I'm sorry." Seto whimpered.

"It's not your fault." Atemu pointed out.

"But-" Seto didn't get to finish his complaint as Atemu interrupted with a kiss. When they pulled away, Atemu laid his head back down.

"You know Atemu, you and your dragon need to get closer to each other. The same closeness you had with Horachty, and of course that means calling him Aibou." Tyr said, Atemu's head turned to her direction in shock.

"But I-"

"No. You have to, whatever you two were thinking made him almost commit suicide on both of you." Tyr hissed.

Atemu's gaze turned to the bed sheets. "I...kept hearig this screaming in my head...it wouldn't stop...it was driving us insane..."

"Screaming?" Both Seto and Tyr echoed.

"Yes...screaming...it was many voices...screaming...in pain..." Atemu stammered.

"And Kohaku heard the screaming too?" Tyr asked.

"Yes, but I didn't notice that he heard it until we hit the river." Atemu answered.

"Why did you hear screaming?" Tyr wondered.

"...I don't know...we were trying to get away...from Seigfried...and the demons that he took control of...I don't know..."

Tyr thought for a moment.

"That may just be your imagination because you were afraid, but then again it might also be something that isn't your imagination..." Tyr wondered.

"For now let's put that aside. I'm just glad that Atemu is still alive." Seto interrupted the other two's thinking, the tall demon playfully nipped at Atemu's neck.

"Gah! Seto!" Atemu whined, a red blush appearing on his face.

"What? I'm only trying to get you into the habit where you aren't so embarrassed by me showing you love." Seto explained, nipping the other's neck again, earning a small moan.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tyr said with a smile. "But I have some bad news."

Seto stopped nipping his lover and both demons looked up at Tyr with a questioning look.

"Seigfried has grown impatient, he's on his way to Rohan in search for you." Tyr explained.

"Shouldn't he know by the direction we were flying that we were heading to Gondor?" Atemu wondered.

"I'm not sure how to explain that. But there's more, Seigfried is taking both elf and the demon armies to accompony him to Rohan." Tyr said.

"But that's a total of 100,000,000,000 soldiers!" Atemu exclaimed.

"I know, I found them on their way towards Rohan as I made my way here. Slifer slowed them down enough to stay at the spot for about a week." Tyr explained.

"We have to warn Rohan, and have the soldiers of Gondor to help Rohan." Seto said, Atemu already getting up to have a talk with Yugi.

Both Tyr and Seto walked aside Atemu, making sure that the demon king won't stumble and fall. For Atemu's legs were weak for not moving for three weeks, but the demon king stayed upright, walking into the familiar King's Council Room. Yugi and the dragon riders who serve under Gondor, along with the three elders, stopped talking immediately when Atemu appeared.

The demon king noticed that his own council was here, apparently argueing about something.

"Ah, so the demon king is awake." Borimier said, breaking the silence.

"And Tyr is here, when did she get here?" Farinar asked.

"I only just got here but ten minutes ago." Tyr answered.

"Is there any news about Seigfried?" Yugi asked, referring to Tyr.

"Yes, on my way here I saw Seigfried leading both demon and elf armies towards Rohan." Tyr informed.

The others gasped.

"How long will it take for the army to reach Rohan?" Ryou asked desperately.

"About a week at the most, or half a week at the least. Slifer stopped them enough to make camp for a while." Tyr explained.

"Good, we'll take three days to get the army ready, then we set off to Rohan. Atemu, are you ready to battle then?" Yugi said, giving his older brother a worried look.

"I'm fine." Atemu hissed lightly, clearly giving the sign that he doesn't like being babyed by others.

Getting the message, Yugi nodded. "General Duke."

"Yes my king?" Duke said instantly upon his name being called.

"Get as many men that can fight, get them battle ready for the next three days. When those three days are over, we ride to Rohan with all might to get there before or on time." Yugi demanded.

"Yes my king." Duke smirked, leaving the room to start his job and search for every man in age to fight.

"Which one of you demons are good at healing?" Yugi asked, turning to the demon council.

"That would be Mahaado." Isis answered, the said demon walked forward.

"Mahaado, you and Raphael get yourselves ready to be the healers in battle." Yugi informed, both men nodded, leaving to discuss the other about healing herbs and spells.

"King Yugi, can I ask for permission to help General Duke to prepare the soldiers?" Malik asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"I'm King Atemu's General, and it should be wise that I could tell the soldiers the weaknesses about our army, and teach them what to do." Malik explained.

"Very well, you may go find General Duke and tell him everything that you've just told me." Yugi said, Malik bowed his head and left.

"I'm going to practice on Kohaku." Atemu announced, making his leave when his council stopped him.

At the same time, the council asked, "Why is your scent changing?" in demon tongue.

In quick response Atemu hissed dangerously, his crimson eyes glaring at them in both anger and fear. Quickly the demons(even Seto and Tyr) backed away from their king. Suddenly feeling the need to get away, Atemu turned quickly and left, growling deep in his throat as he did.

"I've only seen that kind of reaction from a female..." Mahaado stopped in mid sentence.

"What does the reacion mean?" Ryou couldn't help but ask.

"When a female hisses at those who ask her why her scent is changing, it usually means that they are expecting." Isis answered.

"Then what about Atemu?" Yugi asked, hoping that Atemu won't be like that during the time when he's expecting.

"He does have the ability to transform thanks to the bottle that Slifer gave him..." Mana pointed out.

Seto just stared in wide eyes. So that's the reason why Atemu's scent was slowly changing, he's expecting a baby. Then the tall demon asked himself what would happen if Atemu went into battle. Atemu's scent is known as sweet spices, but with the spicyness going away, the demons in the demon army would turn their attention on Atemu more than Rohan, for they want to kill _any_ demon who's expecting a child. Or even worse, rape them, no matter _who_ they are.

Growling lightly, Seto left to find Atemu, Tyr right behind him.

* * *

Atemu made his way to the Dragon Lair, only to find an amusing sight. There on the far side, was Kohaku and Kisara, both having fun and smiling. They had the look that Atemu saw once before in dragons, the demon king couldn't help but smile. Slowly the demon king made his way towards the two dragons.

"Hey Kohaku, sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to practice for the battle that's only a few days ahead." Atemu explained as he came up to the red dragon.

_"Ok, but I was having fun with talking to Kisara. You know, about your complaining not wanting to get up earlier." _Kohaku chuckled.

"Har har." Atemu replied with a fake look of laughter. Atemu soon got up on Kohaku's back, the red dragon walked his way to the center of the lair, getting ready to take flight. Just as Kohaku flapped his wings to take flight, Seto and Tyr showed up.

"Atemu wait!" Seto shouted, but too late. Kohaku quickly flew towards the sky, roaring as he did.

Atemu working on leaning forward, left, and right to adjust his balance on Kohaku as the dragon accelerates, turns, and doing sumersaults. Thinking of a different trick, Atemu sent a silent question to Kohaku. The red dragon nodded as he gained more altitude. When they were high enough, Kohaku did a spinning dive, letting out his signature attack with crimson flames while Atemu took out Hien and pointed to his right. The golden sword(1) created scarlet flames in a straight line as it went around in circles with the dragon.

Seto, riding on Kisara, flew up towards them. Both dragon and rider watched in awe at the other two. Atemu withdrew Hien, and Kohaku pulled out of the dive. But the two were too dizzy and confused that they landed on the ground just a few feet below them. Kohaku, still being dizzy, made a somewhat crash landing. The red dragon kept his wits and only crash on his stomach and chest, only part of his side to help Atemu get off.

The demon king staggered a little when he stood up, Kohaku doing the same as he tried to get up. Kisara landed nearby as Seto got off, both watching the other pair staggering as if they were drunk. Seto quickly ran up to Atemu, who was about to fall backwards, and the tall demon caught his lover in his arms. Before Atemu could register who it was, Seto leaned down for a dominating kiss.

Realizing who it is, Atemu closed his eyes and kissed back witht the same love and lust as the other. As the two demon lovers kissed on, Kisara walked up to Kohaku, trying to help the red dragon to stay up for he was still stumbling a little. Seto bit down on Atemu's bottom lip, earning a moan of both pain and pleasure. Finally Seto pulled away to let Atemu get some air.

"What was that for?" Atemu asked.

"A thank you for giving me the most precious gift." Seto answered, nipping the other's neck.

"What...gift?" Atemu asked, moaning in between words.

"For bearing a child." Seto said, giving the other a kiss after each word in his sentence.

"What?" Atemu said suddenly, lifting his head up to look at his lover.

"I'm not sure, but the council believe that you're bearing a child, and that's why your scent changed, as well as your attitude for others asking you whats wrong." Seto explained, rubbing the smaller's stomach affectionately, earning a moan in return.

_"Come on you two lovebirds, we need to practice for the battle." _Kisara interrupted.

"Yes mother." Seto said sarcastically, Atemu laughed.

_"Hey! Don't call me mother when I'm not even your mother!" _Kisara snapped.

Seto smirked as Atemu laughed harder, the taller leaning down to steal another kiss. Atemu happily kissed back.

* * *

Me: awwww, no matter what love will find a way.XD

Review plz!


	5. The Demon Instincts

Me: well I'm living up with my catch, here is chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Tyr rightfully belong to Slifer-sama, and Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini

**Chapter 5 **The Demon Instincts

* * *

On the first day of practice was tiring for Atemu, for his muscels and his strength wasn't as it used to be after being in bed unmoving for three weeks. A demon must excersize every day, and with three weeks of no excersize then you'll be as weak as a baby taking its first step in walking.

The second day Atemu stayed in a hot bath for the whole day, relaxing his tired and painful muscles. But as he was in his hot bath, Tyr came in unexpectedly.

"Hey there Temy." Tyr smiled as she came in, Atemu literally screamed in surprise.

"Oh you're be alright, it's just your mother." Tyr laughed.

"That's not funny. Now what are you doing here?" Atemu hissed, calming down from the unexpected guest.

"To help you get rid of your sweet scent that I just adore." Tyr smiled while Atemu groaned.

"Sure, just as long as you don't go all lovey dovey momy." Atemu teashed.

"Oh all right. But it is great to see that I get to be a grandmother." Tyr smiled.

"Ok ok, enough talk and get started with getting rid of my sweet scent before the battle which could be the day after tomorrow." Atemu hissed impatiently.

"All right all right, just calm down. Now as for my little trick, we will just have to put some spice in that tub of hot water, but not only that, you'll have to stay in this tub for tonight and tomorrow night." Tyr explained.

"Crazy mother say what?" Atemu asked.

"Crazy who did you say?" Tyr hissed.

"Wait wait, I mean mother say what?" Atemu recovered quickly, smiling innocently.

"You heard me. It takes that long to have the spicy scent to stay on your body long enough during the battle." Tyr explained, patting her son's shoulder.

"Ow!" Atemu hissed, his hand going over his aching shoulder.

"Sorry, I forgot that you're as weak as a baby taking their first few steps." Tyr teased, patting Atemu's back as the demon king hissed in pain.

"Tyr, how long does it take until the baby is born?" Atemu asked after he got over the pain on his back.

"For a demon, it takes at least six monthes until the baby to be born." Tyr explained.

"Six monthes, at least it isn't as long as mortals." Atemu groaned.

"Yea, but you know what takes longer in having a baby?" Tyr asked.

"What?"

"Elves. It takes at least a whole year until elves have their baby, not to mention its rare to have a baby." Tyr explained.

"I knew that its rare for an elf to have a baby, for its a sign of true love." Atemu said.

"That it is." Tyr said before Seto came in.

"Hey Seto." Atemu greeted.

"Hey." Seto replied.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing. I only came to check on my husband." Seto said, smriking at his pouting lover.

Tyr smiled happily at the two lovers before she left to leave them alone. When Tyr was gone, Seto began nuzzling his lover's neck affectionately.

"I thought you said you wanted me to get used to the idea of not being so afraid to show my love." Atemu said before he moaned when the other nipped him.

"In front of everyone but your mother. Even though I admire her, I still feel uneasy about her." Seto explained, going back to his nipping and nuzzling.

"Why?" Atemu moaned, raising his head to give the other better access to his neck.

"Hmm." Seto hummed, nipping harder, earning a louder moan from the other.

"Seto..." Atemu moaned, complaining a little.

"What?" Seto wondered, stopping his actions, looking at the beautiful crimson eyes.

"I need to get out of the tub." Atemu said with an innocent smile.

"And let me guess, you want me to help you out." Seto raised his eyebrows.

"Yep." Atemu beamed, his smile getting wider.

Seto smiled slightly as he gently picked up his lover in his arms, pulling Atemu out of the water. Now dripping wet, Seto set Atemu so that he's standing up on the floor covered in towels of fur.

The taller of the demons got on his knees, his hands holding on Atemu's still slim waist, keeping the demon king from moving away. Atemu blinked down at his lover in confusion, his confusion didn't last long as Seto licked and nip lightly at his lover's stomach, just where the young baby is. The spot where it's getting more and more sensitive for the change the baby is bringing, Atemu threw his head back, moaning.

Seto moaned with his lover, as they moaned Atemu's hand grips the brown locks of his lover's hair. All this is an instinct for the dominant male to make sure that his lover is carrying _his_ child. The dominant male would nip and lick slightly at the stomach where the baby is growing, if the carrier moans and not groan in pain, then the child is the theirs. If the carrier is carrying a child of someone else, the jealous wanna be father could rip at the sensitive stomach with his sharp teeth and claws.

Its very rare for a child from another male demon to be born alive, living with a fake father. Often times if the dominant male rips open the stomach, not only the child dies but the carrier does as well from loosing blood and the inside of their most sensitive stomach becoming so ripped that they can either die of pain and starvation or have to give up their body of right to have another child to survive.

After a few minutes, all that Atemu did in response was moans of pleasure. Getting over his instinct, Seto stopped licking and nipping while Atemu whimpered from the loss of warmth on his stomach. Seto wrapped his lover in a nice warm wolf fur towel. Winter is on it way, and demons are the most sensitive when it comes with winter. With one hour or less in the cold, wintery weather without something to keep them warm, they'll freeze to death.

A demon who's carrying a child would only last a few minutes in the snow without a jacket. The demon carrying a child is more vulnerable in the bitter winter cold than they are with hungry male demons on the search for a mate.

Atemu's lips suddenly felt a lustful, lip brusing kiss from Seto. Atemu kissed back with the same force, with the same lust as his lover, moanint in pleasure as Seto nipped at the bottom lip. The demon king willingly granted his lover entrance, moaning as he did. Their tongues met in a fiery dance for dominance. Gradually Atemu surrendered for Seto to take over the kiss.

The kissed deepened as Seto kissed harder, earning a loud moan. Seto pulled away, leaving Atemu gasping for air as the taller gently took the demon king in his arms and carried him out of the bathroom and onto the bed.

"You should get some rest." Seto whispered, lightly nipping at Atemu's ear, earning a sharp gasp.

"What about practicing for the battle?" Atemu asked.

Seto pulled away, looking deep into the crimson eyes. "You sure that you want to practice?"

"Yes, after all we only have today and tomorrow." Atemu replied.

Seto sighed, using his right hand rubbing lightly over his lover's stomach. "You sure?"

"Seto, its only been two weeks." Atemu reasoned, raising his hands to Seto's cheeks.

"All right, but if there ever comes another battle when you're three monthes or older with the baby, you're not attending that battle." Seto teased with a growl.

"Fine, but there's a problem, if I stay and not be with whats left of my army, then you'll get mind controlled." Atemu whimpered.

"Atemu, you forget that we have Gondor and Rohan on our side." Seto whispered, carrassing his lover's face softly.

Atemu smiled as Seto leaned down to kiss the other lightly. When they pulled away, their noses nuzzled each other lovingly.

"Anyway, you can practice today, but promise me you'll take a good nap first." Seto hissed teasingly.

"Sure enough, Seto." Atemu smiled, his eyes drooping.

Seto smiled as he began to lightly kiss his lover's face, hearing a sigh from the smaller. Soon after a few minutes, Atemu was sound asleep. Seto smiled again, pecking his lover's lips before getting up and leaving his demon king for a nice nap.

* * *

Me: well here's the next chap, sorry ti took a while. And now its for the next chap for Is It Really Love.

Review plz!


	6. Aibou

Me: well, here's the next chap.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 6 **Aibou

* * *

Atemu woke up two hours later. His head felt great after having a nice nap, but what he found that lowered his spirits is throwing up his breakfast and last night's dinner. The demon king is now starting to have mixed emotions with having a child, he wants one, but there were high risks of being found out, and demons trying to rip out his stomach. Then there's the regular symptoms of having a child, what he hated most is throwing up.

For all his life, Atemu hated throwing up. When he was six, he got sick with the flu, and ended up throwing up at almost three or four times a day until he was no longer sick. And it happened every time he got the flue, or he finds out he's allergic to certain types of foods like peaches(1). How the demon king found out he was allergic to peaches, is that he had his first peach. He loved the sweet taste, so he ate a few more, just enough that his stomach was half full until he threw them back up. Since then, Atemu never ate peaches again.

And now the demon king has to live through his hateful situation. But at least its six monthes right? Yea, six long monthes. Atemu came out of the bathroom to put on some clothes. He decided to wear a crimson red linen shirt, and a red leather kilt skirt. Going along with the outfit, Atemu wore a gold headband with a pattern of rubies, gold armbands, wristbands, legbands, and on his neck.

After getting dressed, Atemu took Hien and tied it to his belt, and left the bedroom. Atemu made his way through the familiar hallways of the royal palace of Gondor. As the demon king made his way to the throne room, something brushed his legs and sides and landed on his shoulder. Looking at his right shoulder, Atemu smiled at the familiar little fox, Flame.

The little fox squeaked as he rubbed his head against Atemu's cheek. The demon king raised his hand to pet Flame's head.

"Hey there Flame, I'm glad it was you and not something else." Atemu said as he walked on with Flame on his shoulder.

_After_ petting Flame, Atemu walked again towards the throne room. Just before Atemu took a few steps before the doors into the throne room, Kohaku contaced him through the mind link.

_Atemu, come to the Dragon's Lair. We have to practice. _

_'I'll be there.' _Atemu replied, turning away from the throne room to make his way to the Dragon Lair. But what was strange to Atemu, is that along his way to the Dragon Lair, he found no guards in the hallways. Nor did he find anyone else that he knew, or any sign of people walking around.

When Atemu got there, he found Kohaku sitting there by himself, the other dragons were already gone for practice.

"Hey, Kohaku." Atemu said as he walked up to his partner. Kohaku snorted warily, backing away a little. Blinking, Atemu walked forward again and he got the same reaction.

"Kohaku? What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

_I'm sorry. _Kohaku said, backing away.

"Sorry about what?" Atemu demanded, now getting the feeling of danger.

_I'm sorry. _Kohaku repeated, and then everything went black.

* * *

Atemu woke up to see that he's in a tent. A tent that was built with great care, and upon looking around, it was a war tent. Then the demon king found the symbol of the elves. Eyes widening, Atemu tried to move but his legs and hands were bound with a tight rope. Then the familiar figure of Seigfried entering the tent.

"Well well, look who's awake." Seigfried said as he came in, but his scent and looks are different...he looks and smells like a demon. But before Atemu could find out the scent of the demon who transformed the elf, Seigfried put on some strong incense that affected the demon king's sense of smell.

"Why am I here? How did you kidnap me? Where's Kohaku?" Atemu hissed.

"You'll understand, but let's see if you're a good one to fuck like they say you are." Seigfried hissed, his claw rubbing over Atemu's stomach.

"Get the hell away from me you dirty elf!" Atemu growled, squirming away from the other.

"I already know that you're carrying a child." Seigfried said, smirking.

"Then what do you want?" Atemu hissed.

"Haven't you already figured it out?" Seigfried hissed back.

"Yeah, but I mean other than that." Atemu growled.

"Your power, your so called gifts from the gods, your body." Seigfried hissed, leaning closer.

Before the taller could kiss him, Atemu transformed into a snake and slithered his way out of the tent. Right when he was safe from Seigfried's tent, Atemu transformed into a common demon and stalked his way towards Kohaku's scent. When finding the red dragon, Atemu transformed into a night bird(since it was night time). Atemu fluttered his wings and landed on top of Kohaku's back, making the red dragon lift up his head and turn it to look at the bird.

_'Kohaku, it's me.' _Atemu said through the mind link as he looked around the scales as if looking for something like a bird would do.

_You're not mad are you? _Kohaku asked.

_'No, now please try to take flight, we need to get out of here.' _Atemu said desperately.

_Right. _Kohaku said, turning his head to ready himself to take flight.

"Stop right there dragon!" Seigfried shouted. Immediately Kohaku opened his mouth and let out his crimson flames to the ground all around him. The demons and elves scattered to get out of the way. Then Atemu transformed back to his old self as Kohaku took flight, heading towards Rohan, which was less than a mile away.

Then Valkeria Sphye appeared, roaring and flying in front of Kohaku. The red dragon let out another flame, it is then that Flame, the fox, flew in mid air with Hien, and the little fox landed on Atemu's shoulder. The demon king took Hien, thanking Flame, and worked with Kohaku with the female dragon they're facing.

Everything from here on went on too fast for Atemu to register what happened. He somehow found himself falling down to the ground, his mind was in so much shock and his body numb that he couldn't transform into a bird as he heard Kohaku scream.

_"AIBOU!" _Atemu screamed before his vision blurred as he saw a white shape. And then for the second time, everything went black.

* * *

Me: I just felt like doing this, it was all cuz i was watching this stupid, crazy, not so interesting movie on tv. but the feeling of me watching it made me write this, and I say its pretty good. sorry if its short.

Review plz!


	7. What Is Wrong With You?

Me: well here's the next chap of this fic. hope u'll like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 7 **What Is Wrong With You?

**

* * *

**

Atemu came to when he was on the back of a familiar white dragon. Realizing its Kisara, Atemu couldn't help but thank her for rescueing him. Behind him is none other than his lover, Seto. Looking around, Atemu noticed Kohaku flying around dealing with his anger issues by blowing crimson flames at the elves and demons that are hovering in front of Rohan.

_'Kohaku, what were you sorry for back at Gondor? What was going on?' _Atemu asked through his mind link.

_Sorry about that, they gave me no choice but to have you come to me. If I didn't, then a certain nest of eggs would be destroyed. _Kohaku replied, roaring as he let another crimson flame among the army below him.

_'What nest?' _Atemu demanded.

_Um well uh...let's say...I'm going to be a father of ten._

_'Say what? With who...oh no...you didn't.'_

_I did._

_'Kohaku! This isn't the right time for to have eggs!'_

_Well excuse me but it is when we need more dragon riders for to defeat that good for nothing-_

_'Kohaku! Please tell me that that isn't the only reason you mated with Kisara.'_

_I do love her but she didn't see any reason until we came to an agreement that we needed more dragons for dragon riders._

_'Kohaku, you and I are going have to have a little talk when this is over!' _Atemu growled dangerously through the mind link.

All of a sudden Valkerie Sphye flew right towards Kisara, roaring as she released a lavender beam, aiming at the riders. Quickly turning so that she's in the way, Kisara blocked the lavender beam with her White Lightning attack, using her wings to flap in a manner she created strong winds as she tried to fly away from the other female.

When the two females pulled apart, Valkerie Sphye attacked again, still trying to aim for the two riders. Atemu saw the jaws of the lavender female closing in on him and Seto. Immediately the demon king unsheathed Hien, aiming the flame attacks into Valkerie Sphye's mouth. The lavender dragon screamed as her mouth enclosed around Atemu's body.

Seto was pushed back away from the powerful jaws, as the said jaws engulfed him. Atemu used the flames to protect him from being crushed as he stabbed Valkerie Sphye's tongue. The demon king was for sure that he'd go deaf after this as the screaming from the lavender dragon continued in a higher pitch.The female dragon pulled her head away from Kisara, but she took Atemu with him!

Immediately Valkerie Sphye began shaking her head. Tyring her best to get the demon king out of her mouth. It turns out that the demon king has good footing, as he did his best to keep his balance as well as making sure his ankle staying out of harms way since it's stuck between two large, sharp teeth. Kisara flew away as Seto shouted, screamed, for his lover.

Then as Kisara passed over the gates of Rohan, she turned around, roaring. Kohaku flew closer around Valkerie Sphye, keeping an eye out for to help his rider out of the elf's dragon's mouth. Then Kisara flew at full speed towards Valkerie Sphye, the white dragon headbutted the lavender dragon in the stomach. There was a problem with that though, instead of Valkerie Sphye just let out her breath to push Atemu out of her mouth, she accidently let out her lavender beam.

Atemu intensified the flames around him, becoming thicker to be a better shield. The demon king felt himself being pushed out of the dragon's mouth by the beam, screaming as he felt the beam full force with the crimson flames of Hien. As the beam dissapated, Atemu suddenly felt warm and cozy by being surrounded by Hien's flames. He doesn't know why, but it felt like the flames were soothing his pain. Then he heard the soft cooing, like a mother putting her child to sleep.

The demon king closed his eyes as the flames gently floated him down to the ground. Kisara landed, letting Seto off her back and headed towards where Hien's flames floated Atemu just above the ground. Seto gently took Atemu in his arms, and when he did, Hien's flames dissappeared. The demon king started cooing as he snuggled up against Seto's chest.

Seto blinked upon hearing his lover coo and snuggle up. Realizing that he was being attacked by arrows, Seto quickly got on Kisara's back with Atemu and they flew towards Rohan's gates. Kohaku kept the army busy by creating a wall of crimson flames on the ground. Seigfried had the army pull back and wait.

* * *

Atemu felt like he's just been kicked by a horse, stampeded by all the dragons in this world, shot at by a dozen arrows, fallen off a cliff, hit the sharp rocks below, and then into cold, icy water. Yeah, you can tell exactly how much pain Atemu is feeling right now. Stirring in his bed, Atemu slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, Atemu noticed Seto, Tyr, Yugi, and Mahaado in the room.

The demon king tried to smile, but it even hurt for him to even move with much effort. The others looked at him with worried looks. Who wouldn't? Atemu is pale, his face showed pain, burn scars over his arms and legs, his eyes gave away that he was tired even though he's been alseep for almost a week. But thankgoodness that his stomach area didn't get burned.

"Hey, its good to see you awake." Mahaado said, checking over his king.

"Yea, but I sure as feel like I've been suffering in Hell with chains, whips, and flames." Atemu groaned.

"Well at least you didn't loose the child." Tyr said, trying to comfort her son.

"Is there something else that I don't know of?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, we're still trying to defeat the army of elves and demons, and you have to stay in bed, and your dragon is-" Mahaado explained.

"Going to be a father yeah yeah I already know." Atemu interrupted.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"Hello, it's called a mind link between dragon and rider." Atemu hissed.

"Okay okay, you don't have to be so touchy." Yugi said, walking out of the room.

"Atemu, why are you acting like this?" Tyr hissed, looking at her son.

"I have no idea but I suddenly have the urge to go outside and kill every demon and elf outside Rohan's gates." Atemu growled, trying to get up.

"Oh no, you can't do that. You won't last very long with your strength and conditions." Mahaado snapped, gently pushing the demon king back down on the bed.

"I'd like to be alone_ right now_." Atemu hissed dangerously.

"Ok if you want your personal space, then you'll get it." Tyr hissed back, heading out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"I'll take my leave." Mahaado said calmly and left the room. Only Seto stayed behind.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" Seto asked, sitting on the bed.

"Why must the Gods put every stupid obstacle to destroy me to the point I can't even trust my own dragon partner?" Atemu growled.

"Atemu, listen. The Gods aren't doing this to destroy you. What you should-"

"Oh yes they are, I bet they're up there laughing their heads off for my current state." Atemu scowled.

"Atemu listen-"

"Why is destiny so hurtful?"

"Atemu!" Seto snapped, his hands grabbing Atemu's shoulders and pushing them down into the bed.

"Listen, we were all worried about loosing you, and look how you treated us." Seto hissed, his blue eyes giving the other the ice, cold, chill to the bone and core, death glare.

"What is wrong with you?" Seto growled.

Atemu didn't answer, instead he flinched and looked away.

Seto glared at the other for another few minutes before he left the room, slamming it behind him hard enough that it had a few cracks along the middle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's breath paced faster and faster, tears falling down his face as he turned to lay on his left side. He didn't know what's happening to him, but he knows that he hates it. He knows that he doesn't want this, he knows that he musn't keep living. Why? Why must life and death situations smack him right in the face so suddenly when he just wants to be a normal person?

'What is wrong with you?' That question rang in Atemu's head, never stopping as it repeated itself over and over. Each time it rang through his head, he began to get a stronger urge to do something. Something that causes pain...tears...blood...death...

The demon king got out of bed, his legs shaking from being weak. Feeling the cold hard floors on his small feet, Atemu walked on to the bathroom. Stumbling along the way, Atemu felt determined to be on his way into the bathroom. When he made it in there, he got on all fours and closed the door, locking it.

Looking desperately around the bathroom, Atemu found a small pocket knife. It may be small, but it was good enough to cut deep into skin and cause blood to spill out.

_Atemu? What are you doing? _Kohaku asked. Atemu then cut off the mind link without answering.

Atemu looked at the knife, turning it to different angles to see the shinyness of the small knife. The demon king scraped the sharpness over his arm, just making a white mark but not deep enough to draw blood. Atemu started to cut harder and harder each time, drawing more and more blood. He never screamed nor whimpered, he only savored the pain as relief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku felt the mind link close. This made the dragon panic, a little later he felt pain on his right front leg. Each time he felt pain it was worse than the last, the red dragon looked at his leg to see if anything was happening. Seeing nothing but his scales, the dragon knew that it was Atemu.

The red dragon realized what was happening. He quickly flapped his wings in hurry to take flight. Kohaku flew around Rohirrim's castle, letting out a series of worried roars and growls as he flew circles around it. This action caught the attention of everyone in the city of Rohirrim, each person wondering what is going on.

_"Hurry! Whoever was in my rider's room last needs to go back and I mean now!" _Kohaku screamed, a scream roar of discomfurt followed.

This really caught the citizens attention, Seto wondered whats going on until he heard Kohaku's next words.

_"Now I say! I can't get to him when he's cutting himself! Now you little bastards move now! Aibou is getting to the point of stabbing himself! Aibou!"_

Seto bolted like a jack rabbit on a take off, running to get at Atemu's bedroom. Now he's really screwed things up! Soon Seto literally crashed his way into the bedroom, only to find the bathroom door closed and no Atemu. Fearing the worst, Seto banged his fist agains the bathroom door.

"Atemu, whatever you're doing please don't do it! Open up please! I'm sorry I'm sorry, just please open this door!" Seto cried, all he got in response was a loud thud. The tall demon started banging the door with his shoulder, trying to break through. When he did, he broke into tears at the sight he met.

There on the floor, was Atemu, laying unconcious, drowning in his own blood flooding the floor. Seto pulled the smaller into a hug, crying and sobbing into Atemu's hair. Mahaado and Raphael came into the bathroom, quickly starting their healing magics, trying to save the demon king's life. All the while, Seto cried and cried to the point he got down on his knees, head in his hands, fingers gripping his forlocks as floods of tears fell on the floor, mixing the the red blood of his lover.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry, I truly am, but this is after all rated M for blood, language, sex, and there's gonna be another thing on the list. there will be character death, but don't worry, it won't be Atemu I promise.

Review plz!


	8. Kiss, Make Up, Do It

Me: this is a little bit of a bad day for me today, but I'm still gonna update. XD enjoy

WARNING: this chappie has a strong yaoi...not as strong as I've read but still its strong and it takes up probably half of the chappie. and yes, its Atemu on his hands and knees.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing...T.T

**Chapter 8 **Kiss, Make Up, Do It

* * *

Since that day when Atemu cut himself, he's been in a coma. His body is weak from loosing so much blood, but it wasn't just the blood loss that made it weak, it was also from getting fewer and fewer excersises, and carrying a child. Already Atemu is in his fourth month as he stayed in the coma, Mahaado and Tyr suspsect that the demon king is having twins, the lump is bigger than it should be.

The news didn't make it to Seto though, for he spent most of his time laying next to his lover in bed. Seto would get few hours of sleep unless Mahaado comes in with a sleeping potion, and that happens a lot of the time. It was only on a battle day that Seto would get out of bed and then kill as many elves as he could, and take demons in as prisoners. The prisoners would then be brought to Mahaado to unspell the soldiers of being under Seigfried's mind control.

Soon as Rohan and Gondor worked together, they took over half of the demons in the enemy's army. This helped build the human's army by triple when they finally have most of the demon soldiers. Soon the elves withdrew, obviously knowing that they can't win against a great number of soldiers, so Seigfried lead his army back to the elven boundary. This brought the demons and humans to cheer in their victory.

But the demons victory celebration didn't last long when they finally found out what is wrong with their demon king. They didn't know the whole story but they were told that during the battle Atemu got hurt and ended up in a coma. Thus the demons began to get angry, but after the demon council calmed them down, they patiently waited and kept quiet until their king would wake up from his coma.

Now with this many people in one place, it was getting very crowded. Gondor made their leave to help lighten the load of many, many people at one place. Yugi decided that he would bring the demons along with him, but getting a sleeping Atemu to Gondor unharmed in in one day was a problem. It was finally decided that Seto would take Atemu on the way to Gondor, while Kohaku flew beside his mate Kisara for more protection.

_"Do you think the eggs would still be there where we left them?" _Kohaku asked his mate.

_"I should think so. After all, Teimaisou promised to take good care of them until we get back." _Kisara replied.

_"Right, since Teimaisou is most trusted." _Kohaku said, Kisara nodded in agreement. Above them they heard a growl of approval from Slifer in the dark clouds. It seems the red dragon is following them as well in case the elves decide to attack early.

As they flew on, Seto lightly rubbed on Atemu's stomach lovingly. Atemu lightly moaned, shifting a little as his moan barely made Seto's ears. His blue eyes lit up in hope, the slight moan and shifting let Seto know that his cousin is starting to get out of his coma. But what Seto doesn't know, is that Atemu is having an odd dream, a very odd dream.

_Atemu's Dream_

_I stand around in the private garden in Aibiki Bara. Everything seems taller than me, when I'm supposed to be at least almost as tall as these plants! But for some reason I'm not as tall. It may be that these are weeds that grew taller than me over these past few monthes...but I look closer and they're plants that I planted! And the said plants are at the right hight._

_Now I'm hearing giggling, I looked around the thick garden. All I see is green until I saw a figure around my size flash by to hide behind a tree. I grin, quietly making my way to the other. It wasn't until that I was on the other side of the tree, that I jumped on to the other side, scaring the other and then we both laugh. After much laughter, I noticed that the other looked familiar..._

_He was about four inches taller than me, black hair with brown and red streaks, and blue eyes like Seto's. _

_"Hey, wanna play in the pond?" he asks me, I nodded in excitement which I do not know why._

_We soon held hands as we ran to the pond. When we got there, he jumped in first, making a big splash. Sprays of water hit my face, making me laugh and giggle. Soon another pair of laughter joined in, I look up to see Seto and Tyr. The two smiling at me and the other happily. It was then that I ran up to Seto and hugged him._

_Strange, he's much much much taller than me...Is that supposed to happen? Instead of asking, I smiled and went back to the pond to play with the other kid. Before I jumped into the water, I saw my reflection in the water's surface. And it wasn't me that the water was reflecting, it was that of a kid who looked similiar to me..._

_End of Dream_

Atemu's crimson eyes snapped open in surprise as he looked aroun, only to find the familiar room in Gondor. Wait, Gondor? Wasn't he in Rohan just now? And why did the great lump in his stomach get even bigger the last time he checked? Atemu then noticed the bandages on his arm. Everything came back to the demon king, the depression state, and his dream.

The dream then gave Atemu the idea that he may be having twins...he looked down as he rubbed his stomach. deep down he felt two jolts of happiness at the same time, this only confirms that he is having twins. But what did the dream have to do with anything? Atemu looked over to find Seto by his side, sleeping peacefully.

Smiling at his lover, Atemu scooted closer to Seto and wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist. Snuggling up to the other, Atemu put his ear over Seto's heart, listening to the steady rythem of the strong beating of the heart. Soon Atemu fell back asleep.

* * *

Seto woke up a little later, feeling something warm and cuddly next to him. Not opening his eyes, he turned his body and wrapped his arms around the body. Wait...body? Blue eyes snapped open to see a sleepy Atemu wake up groggily and in protest of being moved, no longer hearing the other's beating heart.

Smiling, Seto lifted Atemu's chin up gently, giving the other a sweet kiss before pulling away. His blue eyes giving a serious, worried look.

"Atemu, look I'm-" Atemu stopped Seto by gently putting two of his fingers over the other's lips.

"Let me go first. I just wanna say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you nor anyone else. I was just going through a severe mood swing..." This time Seto put his fingers over Atemu's mouth, removing the smaller's hand.

"I should be sorry. I should have realized that you were going through such a depression, I shouldn't have been so harsh." Seto whispered, his blue eyes filling with tears, but he tried to blink them away. Only to fail as a tear trailed down his cheek.

Atemu leaned forward, kissing the tear away. Seto leaned into the tender kiss on his cheek, when he felt that Atemu was done, Seto moved to passionately kiss the other. Atemu kissed back with the same passion and love, challenging the other for a fight for dominance. Seto grinned into the kiss, accepting the challenge as they fought for dominance.

Gradually Atemu let Seto won as he licked Atemu's lips, begging for entrance. Atemu moaned as he opened his mouth for Seto, their tongues met sent shivers down their spines. Atemu gasped as Seto laid the smaller back down, gently getting on top. Being careful of avoiding the large lump, Seto deepened the kiss even more, loving the taste, the feeling of the other. It was enough to make Seto go mad for more of the sweet sensations.

Atemu moaned deep in his throat, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, making the kiss deepen even more if possible. Even if their lungs screamed for air, they kept kissing. It wasn't until Atemu groaned for air, trying to push the other out. Seto pulled back, both gasping desperately for air.

"Seto..." Atemu begged, the other knew exactly what the smaller wanted. Seto nodded, but before he could do anything, he took Atemu's right hand in both of his.

"Before I do this, will you promise me that you will never try to comitt suicide again? Promise me that you won't have anymore of those thoughts and hasty moves. Promise?" Seto whispered, kissing Atemu's palm.

"I promise."

"That?"

"That I won't have anymor thoughts of suicide or hasty moves." Atemu said. Then Seto slowly pulled the other out of his robe.

Once the robe was gone, all that was left was Atemu's handsome, beautiful bronze skin. Seto leaned down and nipped at Atemu's nipples, earning a sharp gasp followed by a moan. Seto went for the other one, earning the same sharp gasp and moan. Then Seto starting to nip and kiss at Atemu's sensitive spots on his neck, earning loud moans and gasps.

Atemu's hands fiddled with Seto's disdasha, trying to get the offended garment off the other. Seto stopped his treatments and took off the disdasha, discarding it to the floor in a random direction. The taller then started to kiss lightly down Atemu's chest and to the stomach, earning a few moans as he squirmed.

"Get on your hands and knees." Seto growled, already aroused enough, Atemu smirked as he chuckled. Those wine like eyes showed pure lust and love. Seto growled again, impatiently nipping at Atemu's neck once. Chuckling, Atemu turned over, getting on his hands and knees. The weight of his twins in his stomach made it a little hard but one of Seto's hands held onto Atemu's thigh while the other slipped on finger in.

Atemu groaned from the slight pain, but the pain didn't last long as it subsided. The demon king growled, demanding the other to set in another finger. Seto obliged as he slipped in another, again another groan. Soon it was three fingers stretching out Atemu as Seto tried his best not to rush things, but when your member is twitching and becoming hard as the minutes pass, the brunette let out another growl.

"You can go ahead Seto." Atemu playfully chuckled, earning a sharp bite on the back of his shoulder blade. Atemu moaned in response of the bite, but as Seto slipped in, the demon king's playful face dissappeared as he felt the pain.

Seto stopped to let the other adjust, when he did, he inserted the rest of his member inside, earning a sharp gasp followed by a growl. The growl was all that Seto needed to do the rest, he started slowly going in and out, earning small gasps and moans. As Seto started to move faster and harder, Atemu almost fell on his side but Seto's other hand stopped him by using the hand for support on the other thigh.

When Seto found Atemu's prostate he earned a small scream, wanting it to be a little louder, Seto slammed into the same spot. This time Atemu screamed louder, the two were happy they were put into a room that has a spell that no one outside could hear their activities. Seto moaned as he moved faster, hitting even harder, earning louder screams.

"Damn the gods for creating you Atemu, you're so tight." Seto moaned as his movements were so hard that he pulled almost all the way out and then slam back in.

"And only you get to...enjoy it..." Atemu moaned, screaming at the middle of his sentence before finishing it. Seto playfully growled in response, loving the way that only he gets to enjoy his lover.

Soon Seto started to bite and nip at Atemu's shoulders and back, on some occasions he nipped at the neck. Atemu moaned and screamed in response to the bites and nips, but his real screams in pleasure came from the special spot getting slammed at. Their eyes became blurry with pure bliss and pleasure, both gasping and moaning, loving the sensations and heat of the other's skin against their own.

Seto growled as he slammed as hard as he could and released while Atemu screamed the other's name. After upon release, Seto moved his member around in circles, earning loud moans. When Seto found another sensitive spot, he shifted so that he could get a better angle to hit that spot. As Seto began to slam his member to that spot, Atemu is already screaming Seto's name.

Smirking, Seto leaned forward to Atemu's ear, whispering in a seductive tone.

"Is it that sensitive, or does it really feel good?"

Atemu growled, but his growling went away as he screamed when Seto slammed into the spot again.

"Atemu..." Seto whispered again.

Atemu growled first before he screamed, "BOTH!"

Seto chuckled, hitting the spot even harder, earning a louder scream. A few minutes later Seto pushed in at the spot as far as he could and released again, earning a scream followed up by a moan. Then Seto pulled out and gently laid Atemu on his back. Atemu turned to his right, putting his ear over Seto's heart, listening to the beating slow down as Seto wrapped his arms around Atemu protectively.

Before Atemu could fall asleep, Seto kissed him sweetly, and then when Atemu's head was over Seto's heart again, they fell asleep.

* * *

Me: well here ya go!XD

Review plz!


	9. Memories

Me: well now its time to update this one.hope you like and enjoy!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything.

**Chapter 9 **Memories

* * *

The next few days, it snowed at Gondor, Rohan, and the land boundaries where the elves lived. No human nor demon set foot there, so they don't know if it snowed at the elves realm. But it never snowed where the demon's kingdome, only around the boundaries. It's only cold, and the lakes and pools frozen as no snow fell because of a spell the council put together to help the demon citizens to not die from being out in the snow.

And now every demon rescued during the battle in Rohan is in the castle, never coming out of their extra warm rooms. About the only demons who are brave enough to leave their rooms is Atemu and his lover Seto, the demon council was only able to come out briefly to talk about what to do next. Seto would go in and out the bedroom he shared with his lover for food, or to find out any news about the elves.

Atemu on the other hand, would look around to find a pond that isn't cold. There was a problem about that though, about the only warm pond he can find is in a cave in the Dragon's Lair. It's either that or use the very cold ponds around the whole royal parts of Gondor, or a few of the fountains that are frozen.

The demon king headed to the Dragon's Lair with a long, heavy fur coat on. Atemu walked fast to the cave, shiving a little on his legs and arms. He could hear growls and snorts of surprise from the dragons laying under any protection they have from the snow. Only the three oldest dragons sleep in the cave Atemu is heading towards to. But no one but the elders can come into the cave.

Walking to the entrance of the cave, Atemu could hear the scratching and scraping of claws on stone shifting inside. Atemu gulped when the eyes of the three dragons became visible inside the dark cave, looking at him with intense eyes.

_"What do you want Atemu?" _Critias asked, clearly annoyed from being woken up.

_"I only want to see your pond inside, it won't take long." _Atemu answered.

_"For what?" _Helmos wondered.

Atemu didn't know how to answer.

Then the three dragons grunted, growled, and snorted at each other in a language that Atemu didn't understand for once. Atemu waited patiently as his shivers got a little worse.

_"We know you've got the Hikaru with you Atemu, you tried to cover up its scent but you don't realize that we can sense its power." _Teimaisou explained.

Atemu stiffened, preparing for the worst.

_"No need to be afraid, for we will let you in. But what ever you're looking for, and end up finding it, then you must promise that we let in someone other than our rider for the first time." _the three dragons said at the same time.

_"I promise." _

_"And that goes for the rest of you." _Critias growled at the younger dragons, who all looked away in embarrassment.

Atemu slowly walked in, even though he knows these three, he still feels uncomfrotable about being too close. The three were so powerful, and now that he's a demon he's been able to feel their full power. To feel their power just by being close by would be like ants, bees, and flies literally crawling under your skin, said insects on the outside of the skin as well. Atemu shivered to get rid of the feeling.

Teimaisou let out a hot breath through his nostrils behind the demon king, making Atemu whimper a little as he shivered. The demon king stopped walking as Teimaisou sniffed at the rider.

_"You know we mean no harm." _Helmos said.

_"I know that, but its my demon senses reacting to such power." _Atemu replied.

_"And you have a healthy child, I can't say about the other. It's hard to decide about that one." _Teimaisou sighed.

_"What do you mean?" _Atemu asked.

_"I shouldn't say anymore. In time you'll understand." _Teimaisou explained.

Atemu is now starting to shiver in fear of the other three dragons. Teimaisou hummed, trying to calm the demon down. Critias and Helmos hummed along with their friend, watching as Teimiasou gently rubbed his nose in a parental way to the rider, who instantly calmed down, lowering his shoulders. Teimaisou gently pushed Atemu forward to the pond, encouraging him to see what Hikaru will show him what he asks.

The demon king took out the beautiful jewel, admiring its beauty for a brief moment before gently putting into the warm pond. Teimaisou watched over Atemu's shoulder as the jewel glowed a beautiful light blue, waiting for the questions.

"Show me if my dream is true." Atemu said sternly.

Teimaisou watched closely, blinking in shock of what was shown.

"How will that happen?"

Teimaisou saw an arm covered in clothing that only matches an elf with an elf knife in hand.

"Is there any way to stop this?"

At first Teimaisou saw flames on the water, then the flames cleared up, the Hikaru stone showed Hien, glowing a scarlet red.

_"Hien won't do anything to help, she only wants you to do something with her so that your soul won't be walking around for revenge." _Teimaisou growled.

"But what am I to do? Nothing can stop that incident!" Atemu cried.

_"That's destiny young one, you remember your parents? Your former partner?" _

"Don't say anything about my aibou." Atemu growled.

_"It's true. Young one, take a look to the end of the cave." _Helmos said, looking towards the ends of the cave. Atemu, his vision now able to see through the darkness, saw a crystalization of a dragon. A golden dragon.

Atemu slowly walked towards the statue in a daze. When he was close enough to reach out with one hand to touch the statue. Atemu gasped, tears forming in his eyes, he fell onto his knees as he cried onto the floor, near Horachty's front claws. Suddenly Kohaku growled loudly, trying to get into the cave. Critias roared, his warning carried all through Gondor and the fields.

Getting up quickly, Atemu went as quickly as he could to the pond, getting out the jewel. Before he could, he saw the jewel showing him himself kissing Seto in a deep, loving heart to heart kiss. Atemu stared in wonder at the image, until he realized what it was trying to tell him. He nodded in understanding.

"I'll make the best of it. Horachty would've wanted it that way." Atemu whispered to himself before he took out the jewel, and quickly headed to the entrance of the cave. When he was a few feet from the entrance of the cave, Kohaku pushed with his nose at Atemu, knocking the demon king over.

Screaming, Atemu looked up to see Kohaku turning to Critias, roaring. One of his back feet was about to step on Atemu.

"Kohaku don't step down!" Atemu shouted in plea.

Before Kohaku could do anything in response, Bakura tackled the red dragon, biting on the leg that threated to step on Atemu. Kohaku roared in agony, turning his head towards Bakura, aiming to bite the silver dragon on the neck. Bakura growled deep in his throat as he felt the pain on neck, Kohaku still attatched to biting him. Bakura, with his right eye, looked over to see that Atemu was under his partner's belly.

Atemu wasn't squashed thank goodness, but he's still unable to get out from under the twenty five hundred ton dragon above him. If he was to move then his hair will tickle Kohaku's stomach, and it would make the red dragon shift and might accidently step on his rider.

At this time Yugi, the elders, Seto, and Tyr appeared in time to see Teimaisou roughly push Kohaku from on top of Atemu and away from Bakura.

"Let me at him! Let me at him, let me at him!" Bakura growled, trying to jump onto Kohaku. Teimiasou, being the biggest dragon around, put himself in the way.

Kohaku let out a challenging roar, it was then Atemu knew that his partner was being controlled by Seigfried. Crimson eyes widened in fear.

"If...he's being controlled...h-how can that be?" Atemu asked out loud, watching as Kohaku stood up on his hind legs, roaring again.

_Because he wasn't meant to be a partner to a rider. _The familiar, gentle voice answered in Atemu's head.

_'Kisara?'_

_Yes, your dragon blood bottle gave you the ability to talk to everyone who gave a drop of their blood into the bottle. _Kisara explained.

_'Aibou...'_

_A rider can only have one dragon in a life time. You can never have two unless you steal another rider's dragon as a hatchling. _

"Aibou..." Atemu whispered in distress.

Tears fell down Atemu's cheeks, the steaks froze in the cold air, stinging his face. The demon king is shivering from the cold, he's been outside for too long. Atemu fell to his side, shivering unconrollably, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Horachty..." was all he said before he passed out.

* * *

Me: well here's this chappy. and don't worry, nothing serious happens to Atemu.

Review plz!


	10. Expecting

Me: well it has been a while for this one.

WARNING: THERE WILL BE FOUR CHARACTER DEATHS AND LOTS OF BLOOD! BUT THERE WILL BE A NICE SURPRISE TOWARDS THE END!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama

**Chapter 10 **Expecting

**

* * *

**

Seto watched in horror as Atemu collapsed onto the ground, twitching before his eyes closed. He noticed frozen tears on Atemu's cheeks, Seto quickly made his way towards his lover. But Kohaku growled, stepping in front of the tall demon, stopping him to go any further of getting to the passed out rider.

"Siegfried! Get the hell out of controlling Kohaku!" Seto shouted, Kohaku chuckled.

_"Nothing escapes you Seto, I should've thought that you would've understood Kohaku's actions." _

"You just get the hell out of Kohaku's head!" Seto warned, his pupils of his eyes turned into slits, silver wings appeared from his back, Siegfried noticed that the wings looked like Kisara's. Seto on the other hand didn't pay much attention with what the wings looked like, he only wanted to use them to avoid Kohaku and get to Atemu as fast as he can before the demon king freezes to death.

Flapping the wings, Kohaku's head pulled back, surprised of the move. Seto quickly took flight and glided by Kohaku's head, landing next to Atemu. Teimaisou stepped in front of the riders, growling as Kohaku turned towards him. Seto gently took Atemu into his arms, shivered a little upon feeling the cold body. Immediately Seto took a hand to rub onto the lump where the child is, he immediately felt two kicks.

Seto's eyes widened, he's going to be a father of twins? Why didn't anyone tell him? More importanly, why did Atemu keep that fact to himself? Seto shook the thought away as Teimaisou gently pushed him towards the cave. Not wanting to get the dragon distracted if he complained, Seto carried Atemu into the warm cave. Once inside, Teimaisou, Critias, and Helmos stood in front of it, keeping Kohaku from entering.

Seto gently laid Atemu down, then he took out a wash cloth and dipped it into the warm water. Taking the cloth out, Seto gently rubbed it on Atemu's frozen cheeks. The frozen tears immediately started to melt, at the same time Atemu stirred from the warm liquid making its way down his neck and the back of his head. Slowly the crimson eyes opened, looking straight into Seto's blue ones. Atemu noticed the slight change of the eyes, and white wings glowing dimly in the darkness.

"You haven't told me that you were having twins." Seto said.

Atemu looked away. "I thought you knew."

"No one told me, what surprises me is that you didn't tell me." Seto replied.

Atemu closed his eyes as he felt another tear falling as he whimpered, "I thought you knew!"

Realizing what he's just done, Seto pulled Atemu into a tight hug, cooing softly as he tried to calm the other down, but Atemu ended up letting all of his tears fall.

"Atemu, I'm sorry. I should've known, but I was too busy making sure that you were happy. Please stop crying." Seto whispered, nuzzling Atemu's cheek lovingly.

"Do you want these children?" Atemu snapped, pulling away from Seto's embrace.

"Of course I do, you know that I love them, and you." Seto asnwered, looking hurt as Atemu's tears fell.

Atemu looked up at Seto with watery eyes. Seto leaned closer, both looking deep into the other's eyes, both of them captivated with the other's eyes. Suddenly they heard the cries of a dragon, looking towards the entrance, the saw it was Helmos. Kohaku has injured Helmos's chest, on his left side over his heart. Blood dripped from the deep wound, as Helmos cried out in pain.

Critias growled before he stood on his hind legs, trying to intimidate Kohaku. Teimaisou roared as he too stood up on his hind legs.

_'Teimiasou, maybe we can knock out Kohaku to get rid of Seigfried.' _Atemu thought.

_That could work. But we'll have to work fast, Helmos won't make it if he's attacked again. _Teimaisou replied.

Critias then decided to push Helmos into the cave, who protested as he tried to attack Kohaku.

_"Come on, let me at him, let me at him!" _Helmos shouted.

_"You can't, if you'll get attacked again you'll die!" _Critias growled, doing his best to push Helmos with his head.

Kohaku launched a strong, bite attack, this time he bit onto Critias's neck, the big dragon cried out in pain as he struggled to get his neck free of the powerful jaws. This only created his bite wound worse, Teimaisou head butted Kohaku, who let go of Critias as he fell.

"Teimaisou, knock him out! Quick!" Atemu shouted.

Teimaisou readied his tail, and then whacked Kohaku's head, hard enough to knock out the young dragon. Teimaisou looked over to see that his brothers are laying down, gasping and panting for air. Blood flowed from their wounds, as for Critias, he began to cough up some blood as it flowed in his throat from the wound on his neck.

Farinar and Borimier collapsed to their knees, they shared the same wounds as their partners. Atemu got up and went to the two elderly dragons that are down.

"Critias, Helmos, hang on." Atemu said, careful not to step on Helmos's horn on his nose.

_"We can't...we knew that we'll die soon." _Helmos said, coughing blood in the pause of his sentence.

_"Helmos, please don't talk like that, both of you can make it." _Teimaisou pleaded.

Critias and Helmos tried to reply, but all that they could do is cough up more blood. Helmos's yellow eyes tried their hardest to keep open and blink, as did Critias's indigo ones. Atemu watched in horror, as the dragons sighed, then their bodies stilled, the life leaving their eyes. The elderly riders of the two dragons fully collapsed onto the ground, and never moved again.

Teimaisou let out a crying roar to the sky, standing on his hind legs. Atemu began to feel lightheaded, and dizzy. Everything became blurry for the demon king, Tyr noticed her son's odd movements. She ran to his side as he collapsed again, this time his eyes were half lidded.

------------- Later On -----------------

Seto sat by the bed where Atemu laid, his eyes still half open. The demon king is still alive, but for some reason his eyes are still half open. Tyr and Yugi came into the room.

"Why are his eyes are like that?" Seto asked.

"He's going through a shock, caused by the blood he shared from the bottle. That bottle had most of the dragons blood, even the three legendary ones. With two dead at the same time put his blood stream in shock, making him faint before he could close his eyes all the way." Tyr explained.

"How long will he be like that?" Yugi wondered.

"Not for long now, since it's been a couple of hours since their death." Tyr answered.

"Will the shock effect the children?" Seto asked.

"No." Tyr answered.

"Wait, children? Are you saying he's having twins?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yes, he's having twins. Unfortunately I just found out when I felt two kicks earlier before Kohaku injured Helmos." Seto explained.

"Seto, if you keep that up then you'll end up hurting Atemu more. I know that you had to calm him down in that cave, I heard the conversation." Tyr hissed, her red eyes giving the brunette a glare.

"I know, and I am now trying to calm down my temper but at the moment the sudden change of my body isn't helping at all." Seto growled.

"Then you'll have to figure out what to do to keep yourself calm, and I say you should stay away from Atemu for a while. But please, if he looks for you, be there and not start getting all mad at him. I don't plan of having my son die from another stab attack upon himself." Tyr growled back.

Seto sighed. "But I have to be there for him, he knows it. He wants me to be there for him, and you're saying that I can't fufill his need? He'll have a breakdown."

"Then stay with him!" Tyr snapped. "But you will have to keep that temper of yours under control through the whole time."

"I will and I promise not to hurt Atemu." Seto vowed.

"Good, now I'll keep watch to make sure you keep that promise." Tyr warned, gently rubbing Atemu's cheek once, kissing him on his forhead and then left.

"Seto, I came here to not only check on my brother, but I also wanted to tell you that you've inheritited Borimier's share of money, and some of his personal belongings." Yugi explained.

"What personal belongings?" Seto asked, looking at Yugi in wonder.

"Some of them are papers, and others are either a selection of books, clothing, and this one book that he really wants you to have." Yugi answered.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Papers? What kind of papers?"

"I don't know, but you'll have to take a look at them." Yugi said.

Suddenly Atemu groaned, stirring slightly. Seto immediately took hold of Atemu's right hand, kissing it as the demon king blinked a few times. Atemu groggily looked over to Seto, who in return looked back with love filling his deep, sapphire eyes.

"Your eyes..." Atemu started.

"What about them?" Seto asked.

"They're...not what they used to be..." Atemu whimpered.

"Atemu, your eyes changed too, but I still love yours the same." Seto whispered, nuzzling Atemu's neck.

Atemu groaned in pain, Seto pulled away to look at his lover. The demon king's eyes are closed, he groaned again.

"What's wrong?"

"Cramps...very...bad...cramsp..." Atemu gasped out before he groaned in pain.

"Yugi, go and send for Mahaado! And be quick!" Seto ordered, he was sensing that there's something going on with the children. Yugi nodded as he left to find Mahaado.

Atemu kept groaning and gasping as Seto tried to calm the other down. The blue eyed demon then used one of his hands to gently rub the stomach, he only recieved one hard kick in return. Seto didn't know what to make of the one kick, it was either one is on its way, or its dead.

Mahaado bursted into the room, followed by Tyr and Raphael. Seto was instantly pushed outside of the room as the three closed the door and went to help the demon king. Waiting outside with Seto is Yugi and the other dragon riders. Seto began pacing back and forth in front of the door. Some of the dragon riders are now feeling like deja vu, for they remembered the last time Seto paced in front of Atemu's bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, after many encouraging words from Tyr and the healers as Atemu screamed, the riders heard a baby crying, Seto felt himself go dizzy as he sidestepped until he had the wall to support him. Yugi jumped up and down as the others smiled, Ryou walked towards Seto to check if he's ok.

"I'm an uncle!" Yugi exclaimed, still jumping up and down.

"Whoa, slow down there Yug, we don't want you to crash like the last time you got excited right?" Tristan said.

Yugi then tried to stop himself from jumping up and down, trying his best not to even shiver in excitement.

"Are you okay Seto?" Ryou asked.

"I'm...I'm..." was all Seto could say.

"You're a father." Ryou finished.

"But...why don't I hear...a second one crying...?" Seto wondered.

"There's supposed to be twins?" Ryou gasped, the other riders stopped to listen.

"Yes...I felt...two kicks...Atemu's having...twins..." Seto explained.

Yugi's excitement turned into fear, so far there's only one crying, which means either Atemu hasn't delivered the second one or he already did, but it's either dead or a still born.

"Why can't I hear another baby crying?" Seto demanded, his body shaking in fear as tears formed in his eyes.

And then the door to Atemu's room opened.

* * *

Me: well there's that! a nice little cliffe for ya!

Me: Oh and uh...once again I have to leave some voting to u guys...its names for the babies, and as an early New Years present, I'm gonna say that they are both boys, although u should've seen that coming, look back to Chapter 8 where Atemu had his odd dream.

Names for the First Born Son:

1) Syaoran

2) Severus

3) Sirius

Names for the Second Born Son:

1) Adrian

2) Artemus

3) Axel

Review & Vote plz!


	11. Destiny Takes Its Tole

Me: and the votes are in!

WARNING! I DIDN'T PLAN OF MAKING THIS END SO SOON BUT IT APPEARS THAT I HAVE NO CHOICE! AND PLZ, IF U DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS, PLZ ASK ME BEFORE U FLAME ME! FLAMES ARE **_NOT ACCEPTABLE HERE! _**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and Tyr rightfully belongs to Onee-sama, in other words Slifer-Sama.

**Chapter 11 **Destiny Takes Its Tole

* * *

Tyr looked around as she appeared from Atemu's room. A serious and yet fearful look on her face, the female demon looked towards Seto. Immediately the tall demon knew that there's something wrong, his fear grew when Raphael appeared with an even more worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"There are twins, but one of them doesn't have a soul." Raphael answered as Tyr looked away.

"How is that possible?" Seto demanded.

"We don't know, and Mahaado at the moment is speaking to Atemu about something important." Tyr said with barely a whisper.

"But how can it be that one of my children doesn't have a soul?! Isn't every child born with a soul?" Seto growled, getting ready to hit his fists on something.

"Most of the time, its very rare that a child is born without a soul." Tyr explained.

"But without a soul, the child won't be able to live for long." Raphael added.

"How long does the child have?" Yugi asked.

"Since the child is born of a strong family, it'll probably live for a week at most." Raphael said.

The hall felt uneasy as well as full of sadness as Seto fell to his knees. Atemu's door opened, coming out is none other than Mahaado, holding sheets of papyrus in his hands with writings all over the front part.

"What is that?" Seto asked.

"This?" Mahaado said, holding up the papyrus. "Is a will."

"A will? For who?" everyone asked.

"Atemu." Mahaado answered, quickly walking away.

"WHAT?!" Seto roared.

Before Mahaado can explain, Kisara as well as the other dragons with her roared a warning roar. Immediately the riders ran to a nearby window. Seto saw the elven army outside Gondor's gates.

"Gurards! Gather the soldiers, get any magician or spellcaster to keep the demons warm from the cold air! And station every guard around the city, get every citizen in their house and into safety!" Yugi ordered.

The guards quickly carried out the orders, as the riders got ready with armor on themselves and their dragons. Only Kohaku remained with the nest his mate made for her eggs. When the riders flew above the battlefield, they noticed that there's no Seigfried or his dragon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu heard the warning roar, his son who looks like Seto, as well has his own soul, started crying from the noises. Getting up, Atemu went over to his sons baby cribs. The oldest of the twins is the one who looks like Seto, who is named Sirius.

"Ssh, you're going to be all right, Sirius." Atemu whispered, gently stroking Sirius's cheek. The little one calmed down as his big, blue eyes looked up at Atemu as Sirius started to drool cutely. The demon king smiled, but his smile didn't last long as he looked over by the bed, seeing Hien glowing a bright red.

Fear stabbed Atemu's heart like a butcher knife, but nothing can be done for destiny is destiny. No matter how much you want to change it. Atemu picked up the sword, feeling the dragon Hien's power surge through him. The demon king felt reassurance from the female dragon, even though she's dead, she's still alive through the sword. But she's not alone, Hitta too is living through the sword.

Closing his eyes, Atemu thought of the precious moments in his life. The time when he first saw Horachty, found his long lost brother, loving Seto more than a cousin, his mother was with him from the beginning, Horachty's brave last words, his mother's lullaby, and the children. A tear fell down Atemu's cheek.

_'Kohaku...'_

_Yes, I know. It's getting close to the end._

_'I...I'm sorry...'_

_For what?_

_'For the pain I caused you, I should've let Horachty go, and have good memories with you.' _

_It's okay, as long as I was there for you._

_'...Thank you.' _

Crimson eyes opened at the small creak of the door opening. The demon king's heart raced, his breath caught in his chest, more tears fell down his face. His demon senses told him to attack, but he stayed still, waiting for the right moment. Then a quick step from behind told him that its the right moment. Atemu quickly took out Hien in a swift move, turning swiftly around and stabbing the other, being stabbed himself from Siegfried's own sword.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto felt there's something odd about all this. Siegfried isn't there, and neither is his dragon. Suddenly Kohaku roared in pain. Seto looked to Gondor. Before the rider can react, Kisara turned tail and headed back to Gondor. She landed next to the panting red dragon, Seto got off and ran to his lover's room.

Bursting through the door, Seto found Siegfried dead on the floor, Hien stabbed at his heart, and Atemu on the bed, pulling out the sword that missed his heart by a few inches. Seto ran to his lover's side, taking the sword out quickly. Atemu screamed out, but Seto silenced him with a fierce kiss. Atemu kissed back with the same force, pulling the other closer.

The taller pulled away, leaving Atemu panting for air. Seto put his hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Gently Seto nuzzled and nipped the other's neck as Atemu felt himself loosing conciousness.

"Atemu, stay with me please, you're going to be all right." Seto whispered, trying to tell himself that.

"Seto...I foresaw it...my own death...there was nothing to do...to change it..." Atemu gasped out.

"Ssh, you shouldn't talk." Seto whimpered.

"Seto...I named our first born...its your turn to name the other..." Atemu whispered.

"But he doesn't have a soul." Seto said.

"That may be...so but that...soul will be mine. I'll always be with you(1)." Atemu explained, putting his hand over Seto's hand, giving his lover a smile.

"Atemu...please...I can't live without you." Seto whimpered.

"You will...because you'll be there to protect me." Atemu whispered,

"But Atemu, please don't leave me..." Seto begged, tears falling down his face.

"Seto...kiss me...one last time...?" Atemu asked.

Seto leaned down, capturing the other's lips into a last, fierce kiss. Both of their eyes slightly open, showing their love to the other. After a few minutes of kissing, Seto felt the other stop as Atemu's breath left him, his eyes no longer shine the light of life. Blue eyes shed more tears, pulling the other close. Sobbing as he held the other close, afraid of letting him go.

Suddenly a baby cried in the room. Seto looked over his shoulder, the crying came from the crib with the child with no soul. Slowly getting up, Seto made his way to the crib. Looking in, indeed the child is crying. Seto picked up the little one, cooing softly to calm the little one down. When the child did, he opened his eyes. Seto gasped, holding his breath as he looked into the crimson eyes.

Atemu was right, he will be here with Seto. Seto smiled, kissing the child on the forehead.

"Artemus...you're name will be Artemus. My son." Seto whispered. Sirius started crying, this time for attention. Seto smiled, careful of picking up Sirius and not dropping Artemus. Yugi and Tyr came into the room, finding Seto whispering and cooing softly to his sons.

"What happened to Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"He's right here, in my arms." Seto said, smiling.

"He knew all along didn't he?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he did." Seto answered, letting Tyr hold Artemus as she started crying, and yet smiling happily for the little one who looks just like Atemu.

"What's his name?" Tyr asked.

"Artemus." Seto answered.

"Sirius and Artemus, welcome to the world." Tyr said, smiling as everyone else did. Sirius and Artemus giggled at the same time.

* * *

Me: as said above, if u don't understand just ask. and there will be an Epilogue, but no sequel after this I'm sorry.

1) that one line Yugi said to Yami after they had a duel, with the Oricalchos saga or whatever they're called.

Review plz!


	12. Epilogue

Me: well, here's the epilogue! enjoy!

WARNING: mention of incest

Disclaimer: i own nothing, and Tyr belonges to Slifer-sama. special thanks goes to her.XD

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

The elves, demons, and humans signed a peace treaty. With both well known dragon riders dead, they realized it was just a rivlary that Siegfried blinded the elves to thinking that Atemu was dangerous. And so, the three races became friends, and started a success of training dragon riders, and helping each other when there was need.

It turns out that Atemu's will explains that the council will choose someone who is good as the king of demons, but the person must be willing. And it also says that the two children's guardian can be Tyr, and all three gifts shall be returned to the serpent gods. And so the gifts were returned to the serpent gods, never to return or be heard of again.

Everyone was surprised that Kohaku died, for he wasn't a full partner with Atemu. But he explained to Kisara that they've bonded together like a real dragon and rider. Kisara and Iactos mourned for Kohaku's death, as well as his siblings. A little after, Ironheart died of old age. Both Kohaku and the three legendary dragons were turned into crystal statues in the same cave where Horachty is.

The council had the idea that Seto would be the right choice, but the demon said no. He explains that if he were to become king of demons, there'd be more risk that he and the children will be targeted to be killed. The council argued that the demons will do what they can to protect their king and the children.

"That's what I'm afraid of, I can't let lives be in danger just for me and the children." Seto argued.

With that, the council didn't push Seto further of becoming king of demons. Instead, they turned to none other than Malik. That may sound odd but ever since he became a demon, he's been less of a phsyco and more of a person who cared for others. He doesn't admit it but he agreed to be the new king of demons. With that settled, Seto said goodbye, and left with the children.

Since then, only Tyr knew of where Seto and his sons are. They promised each other that they'll never tell anyone else. Yugi at first felt angry, but when Tyr explained it was for the safety for the children that they would disappear and become just a legend and nothing more, the King of Gondor sighed and smiled.

"I may never see them again, but I'm glad I was there when they were born." Yugi said as a tear fell down his cheek.

It turns out Tyr was right, Seto and the children are now just a legend, where legend became myth, and myth became nothing more than just a bedtime story for little kids. But there were cases that children were saved from disasters by mysterious demon brothers, looking exactly like the description of the children in their bedtime stories.

Sirius and Artemus have loved their father, Tyr, and even Atemu. Even though they never met their father, Artemus somehow feels a connection to Atemu. Seto had told everything about Atemu to his sons, and he couldn't help but smile when they learn something new about the dragon rider. For over the years Seto watched his sons grow, and Sirius not just looks like his living father, but also acts like him in every way.

Artemus is the same, but instead he's like both of his parents in almost every way possible. But unfortunately he's not as tall as his brother Sirius, instead he's around the same height as Atemu. Both Sirius and Seto tease Artemus for being short, which gets him reared up to pout and growl. Throughout his life of fathering his sons, Seto couldn't help but see how similiar Artemus is to Atemu.

When Sirius and Artemus became of age to have a mate, they weren't interested with anyone that lived nearby. Seto got the feeling that they were only just getting away from any females to be their mate, it was each other that they wanted. At first they were embarrassed, but Seto explained he didn't mind. Love is love, the most precious thing in the world. And its very rare in these times to find true love.

"Its always a good feeling, to find your true love. The one person you can trust, the one person who can help you, the one person who'll be there to love you until the end of time." Seto explained to his two sons.

"Is that how you felt with Outo-sama(1)?" Artemus asked.

"Yes, and even though he's dead, I still love him." Seto said.

"But aren't you lonely without him?" Sirius asked.

"No, because he left me with you two." Seto smiled, pulling his sons into a group hug.

"Group hug!" Artemus beamed.

"You really are cute, little brother." Sirius teased as Seto laughed.

"I'm not little! I'm the same age as you are." Artemus pouted.

"But I'm still older, utsukushii(2)." Sirius chuckled.

Artemus blushed. "Boku wa kimi no mono(3), Aobi(4)."

"Ashiteru, Artemus."

"Ashiteru, Sirius."

With that, the brothers started out slow. And it brought them even closer to know what the other is thinking in certain situations. And even though they had the choice of leaving to live on their own, they stayed with Seto. And its been that way until Seto breathed his last breath, his last words were loud enough for his sons to hear them.

"Love you, Atemu, Sirius, Artemus. See ya soon." and with that the blue eyes never shone brightly again. Kisara hummed a lovely song that used to put the two brother's to sleep, and she hummed until she could no longer hum. With that, the brothers buried Seto with his lover, and let Tyr take Kisara's body to become another dragon crystal statue, standing on Horachty's right side, while the other stood the statue Kohaku.

The brothers now inherited their parent's swords, Sirius owning Sohi and Artemus Hien. And then, they disappeared again, only to be known as a good story. And with many centuries later, both Atemu and Seto were born again in the world, this time in the times of Egypt at its peak of power. Atemu being pharaoh, and his lover as his high priest at his side, Seto.

But hey, thats a different story.

* * *

Me: well there's that. man, its hard to believe that this all started with my fic Dragon Riders. XD

1) Outo means "Father", the two brothers call Atemu Outo-sama, and they call Seto Father.

2) Utsukushii means "Beautiful"

3) Boku wa kimi no mono is the phrase for "I'm yours"

4) Ao means "Blue", and Bi means "Beauty". so technically he's calling Sirius "Blue Beauty", due to Sirius's blue eyes.

Takabi Tenshi


End file.
